Loving Sad Eyes
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: InuyashaSMYYH maybe even Gravitation later.Hotaru centered.Two bands,DearS and Diablo.Two lovers apart...When Kurama dies and Hotaru escapes,thru a coma...what is she gonna do?Try a new love or stay alone?Sesshoumaru,Kurama's bro is about to propose Usagh
1. Chapter 1

**The song belongs to Jon BOn Jovi-Living on a prayer...a great song!Well this ideea came to me last night reading a fiction from gravitation but anyway it will be totally different so I didn't cheat!Kiss u all bye!**

**The end and the beggining**

**by Kaiya Sara**

His green eyes fixed her as the song began to play and he grabed the microphone and let his red strands fall over his eyes,keeping only one,to keep her eyes locked with his.

**_Once upon a time_**

**_Not so long ago _**

**_Tommy used to work on the docks_**

She couldn't move...she couldn't breath...Her heart seemed to stop when he smiled down to her.

**_Union's been on strike_**

**_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough_**

They where together but they weren't...When he touched her her body felt that was alive...When he spoked to her she could fly...And when he kissed her she could die happy...

**_Gina works the diner all day_**

**_Working for her man, _**

**_she brings home her pay_**

**_For love - for love_**

The words 'love you' where to nomal to be said...She felt like saying these words was equal to say nothing...She tried to find betetr words to express her love but each time he came closer to her she couldn;t find them...His green eyes looking at her right now,thru his red locks ...his long hair...The white shirt...not sweaty and opened by half..The sweat covering his revealed chest...and the black leather pants...He couldn't be more handsome than now...

**_She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got_**

**_'Cause it doesn't make a difference I_**

**_f we make it or not _**

**_We've got each other and that's a lot_**

**_For love - we'll give it a shot_**

Her violet eyes looked intense at him,with love and passion...She looks at him as a king looks at his treasure...And she knows that he is hers and no one elses.They belonged to eachother.Now and forever...

**_We're half way there Livin' on a prayer_**

**_Take my hand and we'll make it -_**

**_I swear Livin' on a prayer _**

**_Tommy got his six string in hock_**

**_Now he's holding in what he used_**

**_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough_**

His name is Kurama.The solist of Diablo.Her name is Hotaru.The dark half solist of DearS.

**_Gina dreams of running away _**

**_When she cries in the night_**

**_Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday_**

**_We've got to hold on to what we've got_**

**_'Cause it doesn't make a difference _**

**_If we make it or not _**

**_We've got each other and that's a lot _**

**_For love - we'll give it a shot_**

He sings for her...and she enjoy it.She loves his voice,his look,his eye glitter when he looks at her.They love eachother like no one.She looked down at her hand...The small ring shines so beautifull...An engagement ring...From him...He proposed her the other night...And they where to celebrate...after the show.

**_We're half way there _**

**_Livin' on a prayer _**

**_Take my hand and we'll make it -_**

**_I swear Livin' on a prayer _**

**_We've got to hold on ready or not _**

**_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_**

**_We're half way there Livin' on a prayer _**

**_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Livin' on a prayer_**

She's with him on the stage now...singing in duet with him.from all her lungs...They look into eachothers eyes and at the end they hug and...to surprise everyone he kisses her...deep and with love.Then when they aprt he takes one of ehr long violet locks of hair and kisses it.  
-I love you...forever.  
-I'm yours...forever.  
He smiles and they hugg once again..

The Diablo solist,Kurama Yoko died last night in a terrible crush on the principal road.His car was hit by a drunked driver and twisted before hitting a tree.He died instantly.His companion,Hotaru Tomoe,solist of DearS is in a coma at the General H.Hamingway Hospital.The buriel of the 26 years old solist will take place tomorrow at the Greenyard Cemetery.We have no information about the condition of the 16 year old singer..


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Wake me up**

**by Kaiya Sara**

**_Thump...Thump...Thump..._**

The machines sustained Hotaru's life,helping her heart not to feel the pressure of the coma.Inside,she was dreaming her life with Kurama...What they had...What they shared...What they should of shared...The memorie of the accident was playing over and over again in her memory...They where driving down the street,with normal speed,laughing and holding their hand tight.She couldn't stop looking at him...How his eyes sparkled and how full of life he was...he was so happy about his succes with 'Living on a Prayer'...And he was keep talking about the duet they where wbout to launch.  
-I think we should marry...soon...he said all the sudden.  
She blushed and got closer of him.  
-Even now...let's marry this week-end.  
He looked down to her surprised and smiled brightly.He kissed her quick.  
-I love you...Can't wait to get home...he said and blushed.  
She nodded when a light came all the sudden and a terrible noise covered eveything.When she opened her eyes he was over her,as if he was trying to save her...She felt herself heavy...and saw blood...his and hers...She wrapped her hands around him and called him out.  
-Kurama...open your eyes please.  
Nothing.Then she noticed he wasn't...breathing.At all.  
-No...open your eyes.Please.You can't die!Open...sob..please...sob...look at me again...Wake up...so we can go home...and you to love me...Talk to me.  
She was crying and holding him tight...Tears where falling furiously on her face and her sobs almost suffocated her.  
-I love you so much...she whispered afetr a while as she became blank and waited for her own death.I love you...And I can't say how much or express it by words...Words are useless now...I hold you...but you're not holding me anymore...And you'll never do...I can't hear your sweet breathing against my skin...I promise you now...I'll love you forever...Till I die and even after...Not even dead...Can you hear me my love?Not even dead he will take my love for you...Not even dead.  
Everything began to turn black and she hugged him one more time before she let her head easy against his red one...

-Do you think she'll wake up?It's his funeral...Usaghi whispered as she hugged him closer.  
-Nothing is sure...he answered.  
Michiru busted in with Haruka,  
-We heard the bad news.How's...Hotaru?  
-Bad.She broked her legs and twisted her left arm.They can't say if she'll walk or not as long as she's in a coma.  
-But she's alive...Haruka sighted.  
-And my brother is dead because he protected her...the tall,silver haired man threatened.  
-Sesshoumaru...the blonde girl tried to clam him down.  
-I don't want to hear anything.She should be there in the grave,not him.  
And he was gone before Haruka could say anything.Michiru approached Usaghi and hugged her.  
-He's so mean.  
-No...he's suffering...He doesn't speakes the truth...truly he admired bot Kurama and Hotaru for beeing such a perfect couple.Maybe he's more worried than us about how she'll react when she'll awake.  
Haruka hit with her fist the door.Michiru looked at her and so did Usaghi.  
-Now we have to wait...Haruka muttered.

**_7 months later..._**

Sesshoumaru was on the hallway,waiting for Usaghi.He was keeping the ring in his pocket...It still wasn't the time for a proposal but he loved her...In his own way...And she loved him even if he was cold and so different from Kurama.Today was 15 of december.Kurama's...birthday...He would of made 27.  
-OMG,something is happening...he heard a nurse yelling as the hospital began to shake as if a very big earthquake hit.He leaned against the walls and looked in the nurse's direction.  
-The power is down!she yelled.  
-Thank God we have no patients with oxig...a doctor said.  
Oxigen mask?Hotaru was depending on one of those...He walked faster thru the hallway up to her room.102.He went inside and put his coat on the bed while he approached the girl.He never ever came inside her room before...He hardly spoked to her before when he was alive...And there she was...the half of DearS.The one who was said to be the ice beauty before Kurama gained her love.The machine was stoped and her breathing was slow...he took her in his arms,trying to give her some air,trying to sustain her...Because she had to live...To live...And suffer for the lost of his brother...That's when...she opened ehr eyes and looked deep into his...But they weren't wiolet...They where red...full with anger and sorrow...After a second they turned violet again and the earthquake stopped.her now even lober hair fell around them.  
-Ku...rama...she whispered and he felt something cold and wet on his hand.  
He looked down and saw her eyes,blank...as if dead...crying.  
-Kurama...she whispered again when her eyes opened wide and looked up to him.  
Such sad eyes.  
-KURAMA!she yelled as tears bursted out furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok,the song is Eternal Snow and does not belong to me...None of the character is mine,only the story:D.And thank you all for review my work!**

**_Free me..._**

**by Kaiya Sara**

-She had a crisis?Haruka's jaw droped.  
Usaghi nodded.  
-Yeah...because of the sudden awaken...  
-She almost collapsed the hospital...that's sudden ...Yaten mumbled.  
He received glares...more or less nice ones...  
-Coma is a very deep stage of the wounded mind...That's why she lost her power control for a while as se woke up...Seiya explained.

**_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara   
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_**

**_Hold me tight if I think like this  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to fall in love with someone  
I love you; my tears won't stop  
Therefore, I should be free of you_**

She was singing,slowly,but didn't knew what...She was just singing to herself...Waiting for something that wasn't about to come...Something warm she knew...A hug...a warm hug...But there was no one to hug her now...And it will never be...

**_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)  
Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_**

**_Hold me tight, strong enough to break me  
If we meet in a biting cold blizzard  
I won't feel cold, and  
I miss you everytime I think of you  
This scarf that I knit for you  
I'm holding it alone tonight_**

Her voice was sweet and cold...in the same time.She looked over the window and so the snow falling..

**_Hold me tight..._**

She get off the bed,crawling because her legs where very weak...She crawled to the window and opened the door.The cold air hit her and she smiled sadly.Such a beautfiull night...Tears where falling seriously from her eyes as she asked herself why she survived...Why din't she just died and so she'll be with him...forever...To be holded in his arms one more time...She would give anything...So...she dragged a cahir,with lots of effort ...

**_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo_**

Sesshoumaru was passing,with a coffe in his hands,exausted.He had a very rough day at the office...When he heard a sweet voice coming from...her room...Was she...singing?Maybe...he never listened her voice bare,without music or something...The song was sad...singed as a child sings for him to sleep.

**_Hold me tight if I think like this  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to fall in love with someone  
I love you; my chest fills up  
I want to cry out to the winter sky  
I want to see you now_**

He opened the door and his eyes widened at the view.He droped his coffe and rushed in.She was sitting on the edge of the window.looking straight...to the falling snow...her hair was untied and blowing in the cold wind...her body was shaking in cold...Outside was a blizer.The white nightdress as barely proteting her easy to see now delicate frame.

'I want to see you now...Kurama...'she whispered as she let go of what was holding her,throwing ehrself from the 8'th level.That's when a strong arm grabbed her thin waist and stoped her.  
-What do you think you're doing?a stoic voice asked.  
No answer.He pulled her back only to feel a cold touch on the hand that was holding her.he looked back and met deep ciolet eyes...filled with pain...hurt...sorrow...lifeless eyes.  
-Let me go...Sesshoumaru...  
The voice...And the way she said it...She never ever called him only by his name,without-sama or something...His golden eyes fixed her.  
-Please...you know I don't belong here anymore...  
They where standing like this,with the window opened,looking into ecahothers eyes.She was leaning on his chest,her small body was freezed...he shut the window after a second and took her bridaly in his arms.  
-I'll not say a thing about this...But you have to rest...You need to rest.  
-I need to be free...she muttered.Free me?  
He looked down at her but didn't answered..He just left,leaving her alone.He met Usaghi on the hall and they huged...She kissed him with love and he pushed away as much as he could...the image of those sad eyes...Of course he was always like this so Usaghi didn't noticed anything wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Our last song..._**

**by Kaiya Sara**

Arriving home he sat on the couch,thinking till his head began to hurt.Then he opened the TV...thing that he did less than usual for normal people...But therefore he was not a normal person...And what he did next was to change on a music chanel...He wanted to see something singed by her...To see if he could...Why Kurama was so in love with her ...But it wasn't anything...So he got up,leaving the Tv opened on MTV and went into the shower.He showered a while and then,with a towel around his waist he got out.His mind was busy with Usaghi but somehow he was thinking at the girl that occupied the 102 room.The darkness and the coldness of the room...He could see her,in his mind,standing on the edge of the bed and looking at him with that look...The LOOK he hated so much...But why...he couldn't tell...That's when he ehard something on the TV.

_We kept for today,for his aniversarry the last recorded video turned by Diablo's solist and DearS Hotaru.The song called,'Almost here',was,as many of the already listeners,like a goodbye for them...Maybe a coincidence but it is said...That love is unpredictable...Maybe they felt that something was about to happen...Please enjoy this already famous...by the title...song._

**Almost here.  
Kurama featuring Hotaru**

He sat on the couch as the video began...in an airport...Kurama,dressed in a white with red roses and black pants,and alos a black long coat over him rushed in and began to sing.His green eyes sparkled as he sang and walked slowly in the airport.The video wasn't colored.

**Did I hear you right?  
**

**Cause I thought you said.  
**

**Let's think it over**

**You have been my life **

**And I never planned **

**Growing old without you**

Kurama rushed outside the airport and caught a cab,calling it slowly.He went inside and continued to sing,looking at the driver thru the mirror and then over the window.

**Shadows bleeding through the light **

**Where a love once shined so bright**

**Came without a reason**

He took of a letter from his pocket and opened it.Sorrow was expressed now in his eyes as he put in back in the coat.

**Don't let go on us tonight**

**Love's not always black and white **

**Haven't I always loved you?**

Then the image changed...At a mansion...And there she was...Dressed in a black and long nightdress she looked like a princess.And her hair was free,aranged to looke like in the old movies...Her eyes wearing mascara and probably black make-up around the eyes to express her feelings...

**But when I need you**

**You're almost here**

**And I know that's **

**Not enough**

Her voice was amazing...Like an angel's...She took a sit at a desk and began to write a letter.She took a look at a picture from the desk...They where together,holding eachother...

**But when I'm with you I'm close to tears?**

**  
Cause you're only almost here**

A tear fell from her eyes as she finished the letter and send it.The image changed again and his voice took control.He was on his way,thnking at his life with her,showing images with the two of them kissing,hoding eachother...taking the picture from the desk and then it showed him leaving...Pushing her away...Pushing her love away...

**I would change the world **

**If I had a chance**

**Oh won't you let me **

**Treat me like a child **

**Throw your arms around me**

**Please protect me**

A image of her showing him a pregnancy test and she smilling happy...he refused it and went outside to have a drink...he returned home to find her asleep on the porch..he took her in his arms and went inside...

**Bruised and battered by your words **

**Dazed and shattered how it hurts**

**Haven't I always loved you?**

He made love to her...With slow and gentle touches...Then it showed her putting her bags in the trunk and looking around as if she waited for someone...for soemthing...But it never came...

**But when I need you **

**You're almost here**

**And I know that's **

**Not enough**

She lost hope and looked one more time at the house...And then she left...with the taxi.

**But when I'm with you **

**I'm close to tears**

**Cause you're only almost here**

A image showing on the principal hall,on a desk..a letter...He comes with the taxi,passing exactly by hers.(now shows him on the screen barching into the house and on the other half,her...going into the airport.they sing together)

**Bruised and battered by your words **

**Dazed and shattered now it hurts **

**Haven't I always loved you?**

He comes in,barely breathing,calling her.Then he sees the note and opens it only to find...A ring...and something wrote: 'Almost here..'

**But when I need you, you're almost here (Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you)**

And when I hold you, you're almost here (Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted)

(Now I'm with you, I'm close to tears?

Cause I know I'm almost here Only almost here

He takes the ring and fells to the ground,crying.One more look for her back...And she goes into the plane singing the last words with hm.

**Only almost here...**

The video ends with a **Fin..**

Sesshoumaru was captivated.He never even thought that they would look...so good...togetehr...since he always declined their relationship...And the song...The video...everything...And she looked so mature in the video...So feminine just like the character probably.

-Nice...isn't it?he heard behind him.

His heart frozed.he turned around quick and saw her there...Freezed...with no cloth other than the coat...he forgot there.No shoes no nothing.her hair was falling over her face but he could see the red pufyy eyes...

-What...are you doing here?he asked.How did you got here?

She showed him the keys.

-Kept in the same place...It looks like you never knew Kurama at all..she said and then breath deep.

He just looked at her.

-His scent is still here...she said as she cried again.  
-Your mind is dizzy...this apartment had been cleaned well.  
He stood and went to take soemthing on him.  
-No...you can't erase him only by that...His scent is still here...she said as she bent her head,looking into nothing.His sweet scent...I want it all...she said and her eyes snaped open.They where cold.They where decided.They where unlike her.  
He returned to the room ,dressed.He listened to her mumbling.  
-I'll call Michiru.She will come to take you.  
-No.  
-What?  
-I don't want to go.You go.Away from here.You .  
-You say me to leave?This is MY house now.  
-NO!she turned to him and yelled with a angered voice.  
He remained silent a while at the hear of her voice.  
-It is **MY HOME!  
**Silence.  
-It's verything I have now!she yelled again as she crushed in her knees,her tears keep falling.They where almost bloody.  
-You can't...take...that...from me...she whispered as she crawled and took him by the shirt.It's...**my home**..

He looked down at her and then looked out thru the window.

-The blizer stoped...he whispered.

She looked over with teary eyes...Such a silent night...two strangers looking over the window...Life continues...But sometimes it stopes at a point when you really wish it...She wanted to be stoped in the day before his death...To be with him...forever...To see him smile over and over again...The silver man wanted..he didn't knew what...But for now...he wanted...he looked down at the girl one mroe time before he took her in his arms..And she fell asleep in that istance...he took her in the bedroom...he placed her slowly...And he saw her curl into a ball like a small child...

-Kurama...she whispered.

And he knew whta he wanted.He wanted to be loved like she seemed to love his brother...he wanted _that_ love.He craved for it...Was he...jealouse?


	5. Chapter 5

**Starting to know eachother**

**by Kaiya Sara**

The sun rised...And a new day came...A new day...he looked down at her sleeping form.Than he stood and returned to the kitchen.  
-Is she awake now?Seiya asked as he drank some coffe.  
-No...still asleep.  
-What are you going to do?Tell Usaghi?  
Sesshoumaru sat and took a coffe too.  
-Yes.I have noting to hide.She's my girlfriend,I don't want to have secrets for her.  
-I see.  
Seiya sat against the fridge and looked at the pale demon.  
-You didn't sleep last night?  
-Why asking?  
-Trust me...I know very well how someone looks after a white night...I did it many times.  
-You work too much.  
-We all do...It's for Kurama.We have to move one...Did Usaghi told you something?  
-About?  
-About the new album.  
-DearS?  
-Yes...they almost finsihed...with only Usaghi's voice.They are...afraid of the impact over the fans.  
-Afraid?Why?They always said that usaghi's voice was better than Hotaru...that's why she didn't sang as much as her.  
-Hm...Seiya muttered and looked down into his coffe.  
-It wasn't that...they where protecting her.  
Sesshoumaru looked up.  
-What do you mean?  
-It's not my bussines to tell you...ask Usaghi...no...Better ask Hotaru.  
-Secrets.  
-Maybe.But it's not mine to tell.  
The kitchen door opened and the fragile frame of Hotaru appeared.She was holding one of Kurama's shirts,a red one,tight to her chest.Her eyes where limp,red and pufy.Her face was pale and motionless.  
-Oh,good morning Tara-chan!Seiya greeted and approached her.  
-Seiya-kun...she whispered.  
Sesshoumaru said nothing.Just ignored her as much as he could.He hated her!For how much she seemed to loved his brother...For how much she did...and she was.  
-Kurama...she whispered.  
Seiya huged her but she pushed him away.Seiya and Sesshoumaru looked at her surprised by her violent reaction.  
-Tara-chan...I wasn't...trying anything...I was just.  
-I know Seiya-kun.I love you much too my friend but...I don't want anyone to hug me...I want HIM...to be the last one who did it.  
-Tara-chan...Seiya whispered touched.  
-I want...to see him.  
Sesshouamru growled but said nothing.Seiya looked at him and then at the girl.  
-Are you...sure?  
-Yes...I want to see him...and tell him...that I'' keep my promise from that night.  
She turned to leave when Seiya asked:  
-What promise?  
-"I'll be yours...forever..."she said and her words made something in Sesshoumaru move.He looked up after the girl and saw her eyes,from a side...she was like a living dead...

**Hotaru(POV)**

And there it was...the grave...in a simple cemetery like this?He should of been buried on a field filled with roses...his red roses...I almost can't cry anymore ...the pain is too big even for tears...The pain of losing someone you loved the most...Have you ever feel it?You may say you do...But you can only when someone dear you dies...Life is hard...There are many obstacles but this...this one is the hardest...and I have to move one alone...But I don't want to move on...I can't move on my love for you Kurama...Even in pain,my heart is filled with you...I look at your brother... Sesshouamru. Such a difference...In a way I'm happy...because he doesn't remember me of you as much as he could...You where indeed unique my darling...And you still are because for me...you are still alive...I;m thinking that you're somewhere far awar where I can't go just now...It's like I don't have the money for the ticket...Would you send me my darling?It's...snowing again...You loved snow...You proposed me...for the first time to be your girl...in a snowy night.  
-I'll be yours...forever...my darling...but will you love me forever?  
-He will...I heard a voice behind me.  
I turned to find in my back Usaghi,Michiru,Haruka,Seiya,Taiki,Yaten and...only them.He wasn't there...Maybe he just hates me truly...Why do you hate me Sesshoumaru?I care about you,since your his brother...And I'll be there for you..as much as I can...just like he would want me to be...You're...my brother too.  
-Thank you...I whisper and I smile faintly.  
Usaghi comes and looks at me kindly.  
-No holdings I know...Seiya told me you don't want it and the reasin but I want you to know that I...we...are here for you.  
-Yes we are Hotaru...You're not alone...Yaten said and smiled wormly.  
-We're with you...they all said.  
-Thank you all...

**Sesshoumaru(POV)**

I have to propose her...I hold it for so long...Yes...Usaghi is the one for me...To settle down...To have a son...I'm almost 30.They said that it's too big the age between us since she's just 18 but...I feel fine with her...She's the one yes...I want to feel the love Kurama felt...But why do I have the feeling that I'll never be able to have something like he did?Because I'm not him?Because Usaghi's not Hotaru?Yes.I'll ask her on Christmas...

**A week later...**

Hotaru walked slowly to her car...Since she...wasn't quite human her recovery had been very fast...She was normal now...at least phisycally.She drove her black BMW down the street and parked in front of a store.It was the store from where she...would of wanted her wedding dress.

Sesshoumaru parked and looked at the clock.It was so early.He looked around and then spoted a black BMW.And there she was.The one who intriguide him.Hotaru.He saw her stepping out of the car and stopping in front of a store.He elft his car there and approached slowly.He saw her gazing at the store...and then looking at her hand.A ring shined on it.Her eyes shined a moment before she smiled brightly...that did something to him...And then she turned to leave.

-Ms. Tomoe.  
She stoped and turned,waving her hair.The image...would ahunt him forever probably...Somehow he knew it.She looked back at the much older man.  
-Sesshoumaru-sama.  
There she said it again...Like she used it...But somehow he wished her to call him like she did that night.  
-I need to ask you for a favor.

**In a coffeshop...**

-I'm thankfull for you letting me his apartment...That's why I'm here...How can I help you?  
He looked down to his hot tea and then at her.  
-I want to propose Usaghi.  
She gasped in surprise.Somehow,he saw pain in her eyes...She smiled .  
-Usaghi will be so happy...She can't stop talking about you...she said slowly.  
-But I want you to help me.  
-How?  
-I want you to bring her,alone,in the park.In front of the Angel Statue.  
She turned whiter.Then she nodded.  
-Are you ok?  
-Yes...I'm fine...thanks...Well...I'll help you.  
-Ok.I'l pass by you the night before.. to fix everything.Is it ok?  
Nodd.Then she stood.The pain in her heart was growing and the tears where about to burst.He hurt her without knowing...It was not his fault...but hers.  
-I shall leave now...I have an apointment.  
He nodd and she left,almost runing out of the building.As soon as she got into ehr car she began to cry.  
-He's proposing her...he's proposing her **THERE**...she whispered crying madly and she started her engine.


	6. Chapter 6

**My most important man...**

**by Kaiya Sara**

**24 december...**

-Those boxes there?Hotaru asked as she helped Usaghi with her package.She was helping her with moving her old man's things back in the house...her parentes where divorced but now reconciled.  
-Yes...next to the lamp please!Usaghi desperatly voice came from down.  
Hotaru put the box down and stoped to catch her breath.She was dressed in a black sweater with neck and all,white pants,a silver black belt and low boots.Her hair was tied up in a ponytail.She breath relaxed and then when she was about to go down,she was stopped by Usaghi's sudden appearence.  
-There're more!Hotaru asked amazed at the view of Usaghi's box.  
-The last one...FINALLY!she said as she put it down.  
Then she sat,almost crushed better said on the couch.  
-Stay with me..she invited.  
-Of course.  
After a moment of silence Usaghi began.  
-Hotaru...I heard from Sesshoumaru.  
-Usaghi if you're mad that I went there when he was there,please I'm really sorry!I have-  
-No problem Hotaru...I know you care so much about him like Kurama did but...I care at you in the same way...You're my sister Hotaru...I'm worried about you...This isn't normal.  
-What isn't?  
-Leaving the hospital like that even if you where fine...In the blizer...You could of died...she said worried.  
-But I didn't...it seems...the raiven hair beauty said almost shaking-I didn't...it seems that I'm not...allowed yet.  
-Oh Hotaru...I can't say I know how you feel because I don't know...But I can understand!You where so happy with him.  
-I was yes...she said teary.  
-Don't cry!You have to...accept that...he is not here anymore...and move on with life.  
Hotaru stood,and Usaghi thought she was looking wonderfull,standing like that...from that angle...she was looking like the princess she really was.  
-I know that too...But it's too soon...And besides...she said placing hands on her chest.I have him...here.Never to leave...Usaghi.  
-Hotaru.  
Hotaru's gentle eyes looked at her princess.  
-I'll keep singing...for him.The only reason...For him.  
-Are you sure?  
-Yes...if I'll sing I'll be even closer to him.  
Silence came upon them both.A music began to sing in the silence...A gentle song...The song of life...But Hotaru wasn't ready to accompany that song yet.  
-Then...let's spend the night together...Like we used too...Usaghi proposed smiling.  
-No.  
-Why?  
Hotaru sat in her knees to face her.  
-Because tonight and the next one you have to be with Seshsoumaru-sama.  
Usaghi blushed.  
-You love him don't you?  
Nodd.  
-Then love him...with no stopps...love him while you have him with you...Show him your love even if he's not responding like Kurama did with me...He has his own kind of way to be...Accept it...And be happy.  
Next,Usaghi was crying.  
-Why...are you crying?a voice came and the girls saw Sesshoumaru in the door,with few boxes.  
-Ses...Sesshoumaru!Usaghi gasped.Why are you here?  
-Came to help...he whispered and then looked at the other girl.You make her cry?She doesn't need to carry the pain you say you feel too!he growled.  
Hotaru said nothing and stood.  
-I'll be leaving you..See you Usaghi.  
Sesshoumaru glared her as she left.  
-You got it wrong!Usaghi bursted and standing,she threaten him with a finger.She was only advicing me!  
-Advicing?Her?She wasn't even able to keeep HIS child! he grolwed in anger and droped the box slowly down.  
A terrible noise,like breaking glass was heard and the two of them rushed down.They saw Hotaru on the stairs,shaking...she was in shock...she just had hit a picture from the hall wall and breaked the glass.Her right hand was bleeding.Sesshoumaru said nothing but looked closely at the fragile form...he just...smashed her again...wounded her...with this secret.  
-C...child?she mumbled.  
Usaghi came and took her hand in ehrs only to be refused.  
-You lost his child in the accident...Sesshoumaru began cruel.  
-Sesshouamru stop!Usaghi yelled.Look what you do to her!  
-He died protecting you and his child...he knew about it after I told him...I'm a doctor saw I heard it at the hospital where you were...You where in 2 months.But you couldn't even keep it!Was it so hard!  
-Stop it...Hotaru whispered as she rememebered.Her head began to hurt as she turned her now tearing eyes to him.Stop it.  
-Stop!I din't even began!You lost his child after all happened!He did so many for you,he fought father so he could remain a singer...for who?For YOU!And you.  
Slap.  
Not Hotaru.Usaghi.  
-How can...you?she asked crying.I don't know you...you monster!she yelled.  
When she turned to Hotaru she wasn't there anymore.The house door was open wide...Hotaru runed thru the snow,her tears freezing on her face..

**Flashback..**

_-Can you feel him?the doctor asked.  
Hotaru's emotioned face formed a smile as she hugged her belly.  
-Somehow...I do.  
-Well,if you decide not to have him.  
-Not too?  
-You know well your condition...You are not able too.  
-I'll keep him.  
-But...it will only get worse your-  
-I'll keep him!I love him already...It's part of me.  
-You're brave...but having a child it means.  
-I know what it means...but I ...like I said...I love him._

**End of flashback...**

Usgahi's shaking frame was holded by Sesshouamru's strong arms.  
-I was taking away.  
-But you didn't mean it don't you?  
-I can't say that.  
-Oh Sesshoumaru...how could you say that to her?  
-It was the truth.  
-You don't know all of it!she gasped as she realised she was talking too much.  
Sesshoumaru's golden eyes fixed her.  
-What do you mean?  
-Well...I.  
-Tell me.  
-I can't!It was a secret!  
-Usaghi.  
-If Kurama would of known...he would of forced her to not have the child she loved so much!Usaghi sobbed.  
-She was forbbidened to have any...kids...She developed...Cancer.  
Sesshouamaru's eyes narrowed.  
-Cancer?  
-Yes...and I'm not kidding.  
-There is no such thing at having cancer there when you're already pregnant...only if...he said as his face went pale,rememebering Hotaru's always to be fragile state.  
-She kept it a secret for him too...Having such a diseas was nothing new for her but...She wanted to have his child...Knowing it was what he wanted the most...So she...kept it...Wishing it herself...You hurt her so bad Sesshoumaru...She always said that she eventualy die...The cancer would od develope even if she wasn't having the child...Spreading to her throat...affecting her voice...And then die...But so...she wanted him to have someone...it was all-she said-all she could give him...And for you too.  
-Me?he asked surprised.  
-She knows...I can't...you know...And the child was for both of you...She wished for him to have Kurama parts...but also soemhow to have the power of your...eyes...Sharp eyes like she sais...Not beeing able to lie.  
Sesshoumaru was speechless.  
-For you to have a child thru her...And I helping you 2 growing him up.  
-It's like...she made her...will after death.  
-Yes...because..after Kurama...you're her most important man.  
His heart sank as he realised what he did...he looked over the window and imagined her,runing thru the snow...Hurt and dissapointed...He stabed her again...Maybe he did something taht can't be undone...Was her heart...so strong for such big emotionally pain?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok,I don't own Britney spears-From the bottom of my broken heart or Elvis-I can't help falling in love with you.Great song Elvis I love u!Oh...and not even Future-Kiddy Grade host:P**

**Silent night**

**by Kaiya Sara**

**24 december...late night..**

_**"Never look back," we said how was I to know I'd miss you so?  
Loneliness up ahead,  
emptiness behind Where do I go?  
And you didn't hear all my joy through my tears all my hopes through my fears did you know, still I miss you somehow?**_

Usgahi sanged but the director stoped her and signed her to repeat.And so she did.It was so late and she tried hard and hard but couldn't fullfill the song...For this song was needed something deep...That's when she decide to take a break..She got out and bumped in Seiya.  
-Anything wrong?he asked.  
-Well...it's not working!  
-What?  
-This!she pointed the recording office.  
-The song?Isn't good?  
-It is but...I feel it's not for me...she said and looked away.  
-Tara?  
-Yes...I thing it would be...better to.  
-Let me sing it?a voice came and they turned to see a pale,breathless Hotaru.  
-Tara-chan...Usaghi whispered as she and Seiya turned to afce the girl.  
Hotaru took of her coat and hanged it in the hall.She approached slowly and took a look in the studio.  
-Nothing changed...she whispered.  
-Are you sure?Seiya asked.  
Yaten busted in with Michiru.They looked at the 3 of them.  
-What's up?Michiru asked.  
-Hotaru...will sing.  
-GOD!Usaghi yellped.  
-What?Hotaru asked.  
Usaghi was looking at her cell.  
-Sesshoumaru came earlier...he's outside...she said loking at her.  
-It's so cold out...call him in...Hotaru said with a kind and smooth voice.  
Usaghi's blue eyes grew bigger.  
-Tara.  
Could she...she forgave him?For what...he said?  
-Call him in...It's ok.  
-Thanks...Usaghi said with a smile.  
Seiya moved so the blonde could walk faster outside.Hotaru smiled to them and then pointed the room.  
-Should we...start?she asked.  
-We should...We're running out of time...Haruka said from the room.She was smoking a cigarr.Hotaru passed and took the cigar from her mouth.  
-Quit it!  
-Yes...m'am.

Hotaru instaled and put all the things she need on her.That's when Usaghi came in with Sesshouamru holding her by the waist.

_**"Never look back," we said**_

_** how was I to know I'd miss you so?**_

Her voice singed it from her very soul.The director liked it.

**_Loneliness up ahead,  
emptiness behind Where do I go?  
And you didn't hear_**

She met Sesshouamaru's frame but their eyes never met.

**_all my joy through my tears _**

**_all my hopes through my fears _**

**_did you know, still I miss you somehow?_**

She looked at Yaten who was sititng next to her and smiled weak.Sesshoumaru moved his gaze to see the girl who was singing.Not to his surprise he saw Hotaru.

**_From the bottom of my broken heart_**

**_ there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know_**

The director pointed them to continue.He liked her way to sing...Sesshoumaru took Usaghi's ahnds in his and looked together at the girl,listened to the song.It was a very new song.

_**you were my first love,  
you were my true love from the first kisses **_

_**to the very last rose**_

_** from the bottom of my broken heart **_

_**even through time may find me somebody new**_

_**you were my real love**_

_** I never knew love 'til there was you**_

_** from the bottom of my broken heart**_

Tears began to fill Hotaru's eyes as she let them fall easily.  
-Hotaru...this song is...hurting her...Usaghi whispered and hugged Sesshoumaru.

**_"Baby," I said,  
"please stay.  
Give our love a chance for one more day"_**

Their eyes met...for a few seconds.This song was for him...For Kurama.It was...always him...Why didn't Usaghi sanged to him like she did?Was he so hard to be loved?Yes...he was...

**_we could have worked things out _**

**_taking time is what love's all about _**

**_But you put a dart through my dreams _**

**_through my heart and I'm back where I started again never thought it would end_**

Hotaru clunged on the microphone as she sanged with all her heart.She was watching the man of ice but couldn't understand perfectly his shield.Cause he had one.A strong one.

_**Chorus again..**_

**_You promised yourself _**

**_but to somebody else _**

**_and you made it so perfectly clear_**

**_ still I wish you were here_**

She forced her voice so she could hit the correct level but at the end her voice was smooth again.As the end came she looked at him again...yes...she will break his shield...She will break it for Usaghi...Maybe that's the reason she was alive...To break it...

**_"Never look back," we said_**

**_ how was I to know I'd miss you so?_**

She ended and let go of the microphone as she turned her back to her mates,trying to stop her tears.  
-Wow Hotaru...Perfect as before!Yaten bursted.Yay!  
Seiya approached and grined happy.Hotaru looked at them feelling...good.  
-I...love you guys...she said as she cried.She turned to Usaghi and Sesshoumaru.I love you all.  
Her smile was honest but why did he felt stabed?Was he hard to be loved?And the answer from before...yes...he was...jealouse...on Hotaru's love for his brother.

Usaghi went in to continue with the record...After an hour...they where at their last song.

**_nagareyuku hoshi ni kaketa negai wa hitotsu_**

**_ kareru koto no nai tsuyosa o kudasai doko_**

**_ made mo tsuzuite yuku kono _**

**_michi o arukitsuzukete yuku shika nai..._**

The girls ended in a duo.Then they smiled to eachother and the evening was finished...At 12 and 1 minute.  
-Merry Christmas Hotaru.  
-Merry Christmas Usaghi.  
Usaghi crawled tired in her lovers arms and he gladly received her.He placed a soft kiss on her lips and she smiled.Hotaru put her microphone back and turned to take her coat.  
-You shouldn't get yourself too tired...Seiya's calm voice interupt her.  
Her eyes met his and she giggled fake.  
-It's ok...I'm fine now!  
-But...he said and took her by an arm close by.  
-What is it Seiya-kun?she asked worried.  
-Your...your cancer?  
Silence.Then he felt a small and cold hand on his face.He looked up and saw her eyes looking at him so friendly.  
-I'm not leaving so soon...afterall.  
-But.  
-I was operated when I was...well...in a coma.See?she said and rised her sweater to show him a scar.Small by now but a scar.Seiya's eyes widened.He cared so mucha t her,like she was his sister,his flesh and blood.  
-So...you're ...100 fine now?  
She looked into his eyes...and lied.  
-Yes Seiya-kun...100.  
Usaghi heard and smilled happy...Sesshouamru remained cold as all the time.He hated her!Yes!But in the same time he...liked her.As a person...as a friend...She did not said a thing about what he said before...She...just smilled.But why did he felt that it was a smile...full with sorrow?

_From the bottom of my broken heart.._

_there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know..._

Hotaru kept singing slowly for herself as she dressed up.Usaghi went to take her coat too and returned only to see Hotaru on the floor.Her eyes grew in horror and runed to her.Sesshoumaru wasn't there and not ayone else.  
-Hotaru!Are you ok?Say something!  
Violet eyes opened as the dark goddess looked into the blue ocean of Usaghi's.She looked away then.  
-I can't.-I can't move on Usaghi...I know it seems exagerating maybe or something but...I really can't..

'Never look back '...she whispered next...'But I miss you so..'

-Oh Hotaru...this is so hard for you...Usaghi said as she helped her stand.  
But Hotaru was still hard to keep on her legs.  
-Sesshoumaru!Usaghi yelled and then a second later the silver demon appeared.  
-Usa?he asked and then saw the weak girl staying against Usaghi.  
-Can you please take her home?I'll take a cab.  
-That's ok Usaghi-chan...siad hotaru as she stood alone,putting a smile on her face.I am fine now...Don't worry.I worry enough...it's not a nice feeling...Go with Sesshoumaru-sama and have some fun...Enjoy Christmas.  
-But.  
-I'll be fine...I like to be alone anyway...she said and turned to leave.  
Sesshoumaru stoped her.  
-She asked me to take you home.And I shall.  
With that he took her up,over his right shouldeur.He smiled to Usaghi and then left with the hanging Hotaru.  
-You can please put me down?she asked gently as they walked thru the parking.  
-No.  
-It has no point to take me home!  
-It has.Now shut up and stay cool.  
Silence.Hotaru's eyes looked close at his freezing eyes and then turned her look away.

He opened the door of the apartment with his own key and went in.  
-Now you can put me down.  
Silence.He stepped into the livingroom and turned on the lights.Then he put her slowly down.Than he turned to leave.  
-Wait!she yelled.  
He stopped...and seemed like his heart...too.But why?  
-Um...about...your plan...for tonight...tell me now at what time you want her there...so I could spare you from, the torment to see me again so soon.  
He turned.  
-Torment?  
-Um...nevermind...tell me...she said as she took of her coat and boots.  
She moved into the bedroom to change.  
-Want a coffe or something to drink?  
-Maybe a wiskey.  
-Oh...I'll have to see if we...-she stoped and Sesshoumaru noticed the 'we'-I...have any.  
The man walked to the huge window and looked down in the street.It was as if everyone was sleeping but them.He heard the door crack and turned only to have his eyes widden with slight embarassement.She was wearing a pijama...but a silk one...From 2 pieces...A shirt...not vey long so her belly was revealed and short pants.It was very warm in the apartment.She walked gracefully to the bar and opened it.  
-I changed my mind...I'll call you tomorrow...he said .  
-But your drink.  
-Nevermind I said!he glared.  
She came to him still holding the bottle.  
-Are you...afraid of me?she asked with her voice shaking.  
He paled.  
-Afraid?Me?he asked ironically.  
-Yes.  
He grabbed the hand wich was holding the bottle from her hand and throw it into the fire which was burning in the livingroom.She gasped as she felt that with the bottle he took her ring also.She turned paled and shaking to the shrine and runed to it.He just stood and looked as she put her left hand in the fire.  
-What are you doing!he yelled.Are you crazy?he snaped as he came to grab her but she pushed hima way.  
She took ehr hand off alone,with visible pain on her feature.But her burned hand was holding the ring.Her eyes shined,teary and a...a...happy smile came on her lips.  
-I thought I'll lose it...she whispered as she put it back on her finger.  
He looked amazed at her and then took her hand as she looked at whathe was doing with child eyes.  
-You burned it...he said...gentle.  
-It will heal...she replied.  
-What's with the ring?he asked suddenly.  
She stood and walked to the hall.  
-Come with me.

Hotaru,with her coat on walked into the park,at the Angel statue.Sesshouamru was behind her.  
-I choose it good didn't I?he asked.  
Nodd.  
-It could not be a better one...Isn't it amazing?  
-What?  
-Me and Usaghi shared 2 amazing brothers.  
Amazing?Was she saying she considered him amazing?  
-And this place will have a huge importance to us forever.  
-Us?  
She turned and began to snow.  
-It's even snowing...The ring...A while ago...on a similar night...Kurama asked me to date him...And 8 months ago...he proposed me here...she said with a huge smile and she showed him the ring.  
He felt himself going cold.He...asked her?They where...so serious?Engaged?  
-But it seems it wasn't ment to last...she said sadly.2 days later...he dies...and leaves me behind...empty and alone.You where correct Sesshoumaru.-I couldn't even protect my child...his child...our child.  
He opened his mouth to speak but there where no words.He was too guilty to even have the right to ask sorry.He just looked at her...how her dark curles of her went silver as the snow covered them...How her pale skin was now red...

_**Wise men say **_

_**Only fools rush in **_

_**But I can't help Falling in love with you**_

_**Wise men say**_

_** Only fools rush in **_

_**But I can't help Falling in love with you**_

The snow fall furiously as they sat in their places,in silence,with 2 m distance between them.Hotaru was looking at the statue and Sesshoumaru was watching her.What could he say so it would be him?He better said nothing...

_**Shall I stay **_

_**Would it be a sin **_

_**If I can't help**_

_** Falling in love with you**_

-Sesshoumaru?

**_As a river flows_**

**_ Gently to the sea_**

**_ Darling so it goe_****_s _**

**_Some things were meant to be_**

-Yes?

**_Take my hand _**

**_Take my whole life too _**

**_Cause I can't help_**

**_ Falling in love with you_**

She looked at him .  
-Could you hold me for a moment?  
Silence.

**_As a river flows _**

**_Gently to the sea _**

**_Darling so it goes _**

**_Some things were meant to be_**

**_Take my hand _**

**_Take my whole life too_**

**_ Cause I can't help_**

**_ Falling in love with you_**

He looked...no..stared at her thru the snow...She refused Seiya,her best friend and Usaghi too...but not him?

-Don't...get me wrong...she began.  
She took a few steps to him and took him with her hands by his shirt.  
-I just want to...feel ...as if he's here...And that...I'm not alone...

**_As a river flows_**

**_ Gently to the sea _**

**_Darling so we go_**

**_ Some things were meant to be_**

**_Take my hand _**

**_Take my whole life too _**

**_Cause I can't help_**

**_ Falling in love with you_**

He opened his arms and took her in.She was so small compared to him.The snow kept falling on them...as the silent night embraced them.Hotaru was enjoying his wormth...her heart aching for her love...but was attached to Sesshoumaru too.Sesshoumaru...well...couldn't admit it...loudly...But he...can't help falling in love with her.

_Oh I can't help Falling in love with you_


	8. Chapter 8

**The man holding me**

**By Kaiya Sara**

**25 december…..**

_**For good and the bad times**_

_**We've been thru them all…**_

_**You make me rise when I fall….**_

Usaghi finished her part and let Hotaru come in front of her.With the new look she aquired that morning she was stuning….She wasn't the insignificant part of DearS…She was now a star.Her long and curly violet hair was having now silver locks,and her eyes where wearing contacts.Icy blue contacts.

_**Cause every time we touch**_

_**I get this feeling**_

_**And everytime we kiss**_

_**I swear I can fly**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat fast?**_

_**I want this to last…need you by my side…**_

She was siging fast in the fast rhythm of the song.The lights where flashing on her face making her make-up eyes shine dangerously in the light.She was wearing a black corset that revealed most of her body and low lethear skirt and of course long knee boots.All black.Usaghi was in white,showing her angelic feature while Hotaru was the black part,the dark one.

The concert ended soon and the 2 wear exausted.The director of their band came in breathing heavy.Hotaru was just drinking her water,her body showing many signs of her exhaustion.Usaghi was also tired but her body didn't passed thru what her partner did.Haruka and Michiru where already in the shower .

-I……did you…..you must…

Hotaru came and give him her water.

-You should relax…she said calm.

-Maybe…But there's no time!I have….an exclusive!

-A what?Usaghi narrowed.

-Exclusive.Invitatation….for DearS to sing….in 2 h….in the opening of…

-Of?Hotaru finished.

-Badluck!

Hotaru's eyes grew wider.

-But I thought they had split!Usaghi yelled from her place.

-It was a rumor only….so?

-Aren't we famous enough?Hotaru asked bluntly.

-Yes but the ones who will sing in their opening will be even more popular!he said so fast that he almost collapsed.

-Relax C….Hotaru said and turned to Usaghi.

-Nani?the blond asked.

-Are you ok with this?

-NO WAY!she yelled.Its CHRISTMAS EVENING !I'M 18 !I have …plans!

-I thought so….Hotaru said….then it hit her.She smiled angelicly to C.

-WOOT?

She approached and pushed him to the wall,making him blush nervously.He was human…and a male….a 30 years old male with one of the World's Sex Symbol pressing on his chest!

-DearS is not available….But Diablo is….she said in a sweet voice.

-Diablo?

-Yes….remember them?she rolled her eyes.

-Yes.But they….after…Kurama's…..he skiped the part.They didn't creat anything to get the public's attention.

-Tonight they will.

-But what songs?DearS no way!And the old ones…

-New songs.

-New?from where?

Hotaru took a few breaths as she walked backwards.

-From my repertoir.Believe me C….I have 3 songs….all new….I wrote them….last night..

-And….you'll risc to sing alooone?

She glared him.

-You think I'm no good alone?

-Well,I…

-Take it or leave it C.

-No!It;s Ok.As you say my dear…

And he vanished.Usaghi stood,her face serious.

-Hotaru….do you know what are you doing?

Hotaru turned determination being seen on her face.

-I'll make Kurama's dream real….Diablo will be…the best group from Japan….Even if you….you try to stop me….she said seriously and she left.

Ouside,in the blizar and cold she looked after C.She took out her cell and called Seiya.

-Seiya-kun…I have good news.

_-Tara-chan?News?_

-Prepare.I'll take you and the boys in 15 minuts…Tonight we sing with Badluck.

And she hang up.She tried to put her cell into her pocket but her freezed fingers droped it.She leaned to take it when powerfull lights blind her eyes and she fell in her bottom.The light was coming but she still couldn't see…at least move…

She opened her eyes and her head hurt so bad…

-You should be more carefull…a voice came from the man who saved her.

Her heart skiped a beat and her eyes shined in recognizition.Kurama.But she couldn't turn….what if he wasn't actually there?What if it was just a mirage?

-Kurama….she whispered.Is it…you?she said as she bowed her head so it almost reached the snow.She was in her knees,her hair covering her face and the man was behind her,she could feel his warm chest.

-You should stand…it's terribly cold…the voice said and she ehard him going away.So she stood imemdiatly.

-Wait!she yelled.

It was dark and he was at a small distance but she couldn't see his features well.And he was with the back at her.

-Th…thank you…she said as she realized it couldn't be him.He was dead.Not coming back….Not even for her…And besides…he was a little smaller than this man.

-Welcome..

But the voice….Her heart suffered so much.Her etars invaded her face and she cuped her face with her hands.

-Why…are you crying?the man asked.

Hotaru gasped and runed away thru the snow.The man turned and in the moonlight eyes shined….gold eyes…

Hotaru runed until she reached C.She panted as she stoped in the front of the car.

-Was about time!C yelled from inside when he saw her shaking frame.Get in,you're gonna get sick!

- Hai…..she said as she got in.The song of Laura Branigan-Self Control was playing.

_**In the night…no control…**_

She pulled the door close and looked over the window.

_**You take myself...you take my self control…**_

The Mercedes was worm but she was feeling cold….Then she spoted him….The man that captured her mind….In the shadow….Walking away towards the parking exit.her hands where shaking with nervous reaction….Who was him?Hotaru thought what to do….Then her eyes….with the sight of only Saturn could give she opened the car's door when C was about to drive and runed towards the man,thru the small woods.

-Hotaru wait!C yelled.

She runed as never before and she could feel her weak body almost collapse.

-WAIT!she yelled as she grabed his coat with her trembling fingers.She wasn't wearing any coat,just her thin blouse,a silk one.

The man turned and looked down at her.His face was still undiscovered because of the darkness.

-Kurama….is it you?she said in a faint whisper.Please….is it you?

Her plea was rejected as the man turned to leave.

-You mistake me cutie.

-I love you.

He stoped.

-I know it's you….it must be you….My body reacts like this only at after a stranger……It must be you.I didn't jerked back in the parking….I just stood there…. .with you…

-I don't know who's this Kurama dear….But I'm not him..I wished I would be only to have a cutie like you chasing me….But you're a cutie brat.How old are you?

-Cutie brat?she said.Well that's new…..you used to tell me things like this before too…

-Before?Cutie…have you been dumped?he asked bluntly.

Her heart stoped.It…wasn't him?Tears began to fall from her eyes again…

_Hold me tight, strong enough to break me_ _If we meet in a biting cold blizzard_ _I won't feel cold, and_ _I miss you everytime I think of you_ _This scarf that I knit for you_ _I'm holding it alone tonight_

The wind began to blow again. And her blouse opened at a few buttons just to reveal a part of her half chest,between her breasts.Her eyes where blank,lifeless as she stared at the man.Only the etars mentioned she was alive.She fell in her knees,under the night lighter.The man turned and looked down at her.His eyes widened.She was….looking like an angel.Her hair untied,around her frame like wings,the silver from her hair shining in the light….And….On her..chest…He could see something painted….Like a top of something…Just bellow her breasts…Was it…..a tattoo?A rose?It was definetly red.he approached and took of his coat.He put it on her,to cover herself.

-It will pass….you're young…

-But he's not coming back…how could I think he returned?she mumbled maybe for herself.

The tears where falling….hurting her already red eyes.He couldn't see very well her face either…But her eyes…Now without contacts….Such violet …

-Hey kid…he began.

-He's not…..coming back….she repeated to herself.

-Are you in shock?he asked.

-He's…not…

Warmness.Softness.Thru her lips.Her blank eyes began to react as she felt something warm on her lips.She was kissed!But not a soft,gentle kiss…it was a….demanding one…A one that she couldn't answer.She pushed him away quick.

-What where you-

-Oh I see it worked…

A blushing Hotaru looked away.

-You'll be fine…I see you are searched for.Take care kid.

With that he stood and left.She could only see his golden eyes and a few locks of silver hair.She was found by C in the snow and took out of there…..She was scolded but her mind couldn't part of the silver man's kiss.How dared him?


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing except this story.The 'side effect' song belongs to a roumanian from my country Radu Eftimie.Great song...If you want it give a message and I e-mail you...so you could imagine what happens on the stage.Kiss u.

**The man holding me 2**

**by Kaiya Sara**

They arrived to the concert,but Hotaru was very silent and calm…unusual thing.She stepped out of the car,and so did the boys.

-We're gonna…sing here?Yaten bursted.

-Yes Yaten….Hotaru finally spoked.Her voice was so weak..

Seiya came closer and so did Taiki.

-Tari….did you ate something today?Taiki asked.

-Yes,yes…I'm fine!

-How long did your previous concert last?Seiya asked.

-About 2h,why?

-Because you're freakin exausted!

-I'm fine,Seiya….believe me!

With that she took her leave into the building,mumbling something.The building was huge..Lots of stairs and lots of hallways….She almost got lost…But she reached the backstage soon and looked around.So..many….people….She will sing live of course…. She couldn't sing other way even if she eanted because the songs weren't recorded yet.They will be signed Diablo.A smile appeared on her lips….For Kurama..Her smooth legs turned suddenly but bumped into someone and she ended falling over the person.

-Oh…gomen nasai…she whispered as she tried to stand.

-Wait…a voice came from under her.

She opened her eyes and met amethyst.Very energic amethyst.And …silver hair….with pink at the beginning…This was Shuichi Shindou…The leader of Badluck.

-It was my fault afterall…he said and helped her up.Shuichii Shindou.

-I know…..Ho-

-Hotaru Tomoe.

-?

-I know you too….DearS is my favorite band and so was Diablo.

-Was?

-Well,they stoped after…..you know….

-Yes…but don't worry….They are back!

-Back?To sing?When?

-Now….

-But without a leader..

-Without?I'm..the lider….I'll make them number 1 again!

And she left.

-Who was that?a voice came behind him.

-Oh,Yuki!Shuichii turned and hugged him.

-Not in public I said!he yelled and looked around but he hugged the boy too.

-She's Hotaru T from DearS.

-So DearS came?Yuki aske and looked around.

-No.Shuichii smirked.

-No?

-No.Diablo came.Hotaru will sing for them.

-A female voice for a band like them?It won't do!She'll just make a full of herself…

Hotaru went to the boys and gave them her songs but noticed that Seiya wasn't well at all.

-Seiya,what's wrong?she asked worried.

-I….have…a panic…attack…

-OMG.she mumbled….Yaten…take him to the infirmary now!

-But….the concert!

-We'll be ok….Seiya is more important!

She was desperate for him to be ok.

-I'm sorry Tara…..he said and fainted.

Hotaru looked around ….There where less than 20 minutes and they had to begin…

-What to do…..she whispered to herself as she looked over the songs again….Except one they where hard songs….her voice will make an effort tonight…They wherewritten for the kind of music Diablo used to sing..

-Sesshoumaru….she whispered.

She took her cell out and then scratched her ehad…what was the number?She remembered soon and she dialed him.

-_Good evening,you called Sesshouamaru T.For the time being I can't answer but pelase leave a message and I'll contact you as soon as I can._

-Sesshouamaru where the hell are you?Is to early for the meeting with Usgahi-chan!I have an emergency please come to the Football stadion from center..Hurry!

Then she hanged the phone.The stress she was into…..How could anyone survive to this kind of stress?

Eating her nails she went to change in the dressing room.She put on her a gorgeus outfit…With a top just to cover her chest,black of course and low leather pants with many pockets and zippers.Her hair was tied up into a tail and she put some make-up on.With this outfit…the tattoo she had taken was easy to be seen.A gorgeus not very big red rose with silver at the edges and silver instead of green.Whe she finished putting her boots on she almost lost her balance…She lied Seiya…she didn't ate a thing for almost 3 days by now…And she couldn't sleep for 2.She looked at the clock.Just 5 more minutes.

-Damn…

Hotaru went out of the dresser only to find Sesshoumaru waiting.

But…he was…changed…..Her violet eyes so his hair….shorter….It just reached his shoudleurs….With a few locks on his face,a little shorter than the rest…He was in a suit.

-Sesshouamaru….she whispered.

-What's the emergency?I can barely breath…

He was yes….out of breath….She could tell.he….hurried to come here….to her?How sweet of him…Maybe he didn't hate her so bad…

-Yes….In short….Diablo will sing in 3 minutes,with me.But Seiya had a problem and can't sing.So……I knew you can use the guitar don't you?

He looked at her.No.He stared at her…….Even glared.

-No way I'm gonna go on the stage!

-But you have too!This is the perfect chance for Diablo to be again in the lights!Don't….push them away….

He turned to leave only to find his legs stick on the ground and she holding him by the waist,resting her forehead against his back.That sent chills over his spine.

-Please…don't push his dream away.

3,2,1!GO!

Hotaru went in the very front of the stage and greeted the 200.000 of people.Sesshoumaru was behind,next to Yaten,mumbling something .BUT!He was holding the guitar:D.Hotaru dressed him in a gorgeus white cuted t-shirt and black sport pants.

-Ohayo minna!The very first song is called 'No side-effect' please enjoy it!

The lights began to play with the music and the dancers for Hotaru came behind her.It was a very energic dance.

_**I feel you heart is beating hard..**_

_**You're taking me high you make me fly…**_

_**I love the way you act**_

_**Is how I can react**_

_**There's no turning back..no side effect**_

_**No side-effect..**_

_**No side-effect**_

_**No side-effect**_

_**No side-effect**_

_**No side-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefect**_

**Aaa.aaaa.Noooo siiiiiiide….efect…no siiiidee effect..**

**Aaaa.aaaa.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.aa.aa.aaaa.aaaa.aaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**a.aa.a**

The public was mad..The song was great!Sesshoumaru was doing fine even if he hadn't played for years.Hotaru came and sang the rest close to him….He now saw the tattoo..Shining on her perfect abdomen.Her eyes shined as she sang ….She came behind him ,touched him slowly over his shouldeurs and then smiled..before going to Yaten.She leaned against him and with a ahnd he took her by the waist.She suddenly moved, smilling to the audience.

-She's good….Yuki said.

-Told ya..Shuichii smirked.

_**There's no turning back…no side-effect…**_

_**No side-effect…**_

_**No side-effect ….**_

-Her voice…..she sings live?C bursted.

-Yes,why?

-But…she's…..so tired….

-No way!Look at her face!Her moves!She's very good!

Her face was prim plan over the big screen.her already sweety body showed how she lived the music.The song ended with her down.She stood and smiled brightly.

-My next song is called 'Pieces of a dream'..a song dedicated to the one who make me bloom..The love of my life….

Her voice shoed how tired she was,betraying her.Sesshouamaru noticed and was about to go to her when the melody began.

Kurama's figure appeared on the big screen.He wa sina white shirt with a big red rose on the chest..his gaze in front and the hair blowed by the wind.

_**And I could see it clear it**_

_**When you where here with me**_

_**And I…all that's left are…**_

_**Pieces of a dream…**_

She sang powerfully,unusual for her voice.But it sounded so good….

_**You are never there!**_

_**Oh…oh….we held hold back…**_

_**Now is broken!**_

_**And I could…**_

She was crying.She was yelling from her heart for him…To be fine where he was now….her eyes searched the audience and stoped panicked when she emt tose golden eyes again…..And the long silver hair…These eyes….staring at her….He was in the light now,somewhere far away from the stage…She could swear she saw two fox ears on his head.He was serious….But she couldn't be…..Her tears had no stop…

_**Pieces of a……dream….**_

That was the second song.Her legs where barely keeping her.She had to….do something to resist another song…..Then it hit her….Yes…..The light stoped and was dark for the next song.When the light appeared everyone was speechless.Including Sesshoumaru.She was in her Saturnian Queene form….He saw her for the first time but knew what she was in that form…Long lavanda dress that embraced her gorgeus body…Silver decoration and a silver with violet crown on her head.Her hair was so long….and so beautifull…. Her skin white and looking so smooth.

-This..is for you….Kurama.

_**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA? **__**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de**_ _**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?**_ _**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**_ _**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani**_ _**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku**_ _**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**_ _**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_ _**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**_ _**I love you Namida tomaranai**_ _**Konnan ja Kimi no koto**_ _**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo**_ _**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?**_ _**Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta**_ _**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de**_ _**Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?**_

Her eyes met the strangers and she continued to sing…

_**I miss you…**_

Then she took her eyes off him.She felt like she was somehow betraying Kurama since that guy wasn't him!.As she said 'hold me tight' white milky wings spread from her back.She was really an angel now.

-Eternal…..Silver Saturn….Yaten whispered and Sesshoumaru heard.

Of cousre he knew Usaghi's form as Serenity but…the view of the angel of loneliness and silence….was even great….She was….he had no words to define what he felt.If he could take her so no one could see her….To see her superb form.Whe she said the enxt 'hold me..' he found himself behind her….hugging him…Making her look back at him..She leaned against him and finished her songs.

As she finished she looked around one more time(the light was cut) and then back to Sesshouaru.His eyes where…warm….and so beautifull..Her form disappeared and her old clothes returned.her symbol shined on her forehead and she fainted.Sesshoumaru took her fragile body in his arms and went quickly to the infirmary.He hold her bridaly and her small hands where holding his shirt tight.

He waited outside for the doctor.When he appeared he waited for the explanation.

-I'm afraid she's gonna need a short vacation….Her situation is….Well…she lacks sleep,and…she didn't ate a thing for at least 2 days!Is she on a diet or something?She's not going to lose pounds but her life!

He listened carefully and was even more confused.Sesshoumaru stood and went in,passing a hand thru his now shorter hair.She was awake,on the machines,turning her eyes to him.

-Hy stranger….she greeted.

He took a chair and sat next to her.

-How are you feeling?his cold stoic voice asked.

-Perfectly fine!I don't see why are they keeping me here!

-Because you almost died?

Silence.

-You know what I am don't you?she asked suddenly and seriously.

-No.I know WHO you are.You are a talented artist-

-Not that!For Gods name!I'm DEATH !

Silence.

-I won't die so easily…..anyway…..she said and rised in her bottom.

-What are you doing?

-You..have a date!Remember?she winked to him and moved to jump out of the ebd when he suddenly grabbed her wrists and pushed her forcefully back on the bed.She pushed back and he had to climb over her to keep her on the bed.She couldn't hide her blush at the feeling of their..position…He above her…with her legs…spread..Their eyes met and her breath seemed to gone for good.

-You'll stay and rest!

-But Usaghi..

-I canceled the date….she didn't mind..And besides….I won't ask her for now to marry me.

Hotaru paled.

-Why not?She loves you know it!You can be sure of it!

-Yes I KNOW!But…

He looked away.

-But?

-I….I'm not sure if I….

Silence.She get the point.

-Could you get…off me?she asked shyly.

He looked back at her and saw her even red blush.

-Why are you blushing?

Silence.

-Hm?

Seiya opened the door and droped his coffe at the view.Yaten,Taiki,Michiru and Haruka (who just came) where behind him when he suddenly turned to them with the biggest grin you EVER saw in an anime.

-Wrong room!he said keeping the grin on his face.

-What?But it's only one!Yaten yelled.

-I tell you is the WRONG room!he said and made him a sign.

-Oh…Yes…I remember now…it's another one in the C corp,let's go!invented Yaten.

-C!That even exists?Seiya whispered to Yaten as they walked away.

Back with the 2 of them..

-Hm?

-Well….you're over me…..isn't it normal for a girl to blush when a handsome man is….with her in this situation?

-Oh…he looked at her surprised.

-Oh what?

-So…you find me handsome?

She gulped.Her blush increased and she kicked him off her.

-That's better…she mumbled.

-You must answer it….he said .

But she didn't.She just turned to sleep.

-Oh,c'mon!he said in a low voice.

- Oh yes ok?You're my handsome big brother!she said with a pout and then went back to sleep.

He smiled but his smile went off at the word 'brother'.

-Brother?he repetead but the girl was sleeping already.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing except this story.The song is Heaven and belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki.I want to thank to my reviwers...thanks a lot guys and I hope you'll still review my work.Kiss!

**Brother not for long**

**by Kaiya Sara**

-Brother?Only that?he mumbled to himself as he drived home.A sleeping Hotaru rested beside him.It was late Christmas Eve.  
Hotaru flinched.Something was wrong.She opened her eyes wide open and looked around.Something was definetly wrong.  
-What is it?Sesshoumaru asked.  
-Stop the car.  
-What?  
-STOP IT!she yelled and distract Sesshoumaru.  
He looked again in front and saw a huge truck,coming...The driver was asleep because the truck was driving not only on his road but on their too.  
-No...she mumbled as they where hit frontaly.  
Slowly,as she saw they where spinning into the air,towards the big canion near them.  
-Hold on!Sesshouamru aid coldly,yet worried.  
Hotaru closed her eyes and her symbol appeared.The feared one.The one of death.The entire car began to glow in purple and she stoped,in the air.The car restored slowly to the earth as the light faded away.Sesshoumaru looked carefully at Hotaru.She just saved them.Her breathing was fast,she was definetly scared.He pulled her close to him.  
-It's ok.You saved us.  
She was shaking.Everything happened so fast!

**_I feel your heart is beating hard.._**

**_You're taking me high ,you make me fly..._**

**_I love the way you act..._**

They looked at the radio.It was her song.

_"No side-effect,one of the three songs played this night by the new singer of Diablo is a declared hit.The voice is perfect and the song melody is new from what we heard before.We never expected a DearS actually sing in a rock band.Hotaru's voice surprised us again with the hard notes of the Pieces of a dream song.Well,it seems that Diablo is back!"_

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl from his arms.Noticing the situation,she pulled back only to be again embraced.  
-Sesshoumaru,someone might see us and believe wrong...she whispered but this time remained in his warm hug.  
-Since when do you care?  
-I care about what Usaghi might believe...and it isn't even correct.  
Silence.He wrapped his arms around her tight.He...somehow...couldn't let go of her still shaking form.She was all alone and he need to know she'll be ok...It was hard for him to keep her like that since she was confusing him so bad in the last few days.Then he felt something wet,but warm against his shirt,on the chest where her head rested.He looked down and so her sobbing.

-What is it?

-I...why couldn't I...save him ?

Silence.

-It's too late now to think at that.he said with his usual cold voice.

But he knew that was cruel for him to say.

-Too late...yes...she whispered and finally btoke the hug,and returned to her place.The car was intact,she protect it so he just drove away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru arrived home and crushed on the couch.She was exausted by the near crush they had.Using powers in her human form was exausting...Her TV was shut and she let it like that.No more nothing...She wanted to be alone,in silence like she used to wait him.She stood there as if...he would come any minute and confront lyrics with her.Slowly she began to cry.Her soul was crying.

Flashback...

_Th door opened and his frame appeared.She jumped from the couch,stretching her pijama's shirt and runed to welcome him.He greeted her by holding her into his strong arms and spinning her into the air._

_-How was your day?his smooth voice asked._

_How she loved that voice._

_-Fine,than you...we just record a new song.You?_

_-I wrote something.Wanna check it out?_

_She led him into the living room by his hand and turned to him._

_-Are you sure you want to show the secret lyrics to the opponent?  
He brushed a lock of her hair and hold her close,to whisper into her ear._

_-I want to show you everything.I want you to know everything about me...You...you are the most important person for me in this world._

_-Say more...she giggled and began to work his shirt with her fingers._

_-I want to be with you forever because I finally found my partner.My soul mate.I'l...marry you..he said and began to stroke her back,only to gain a moan from her sweet mouth.He smiled against her bare neck as she let her head on her back.I'll...raise my children with you...he continued as he trailed kisses on her neck and the above side of her chest.And I'll...definetly..._

_-What?she pouted when he stoped._

_He smiled and his eyes shined with gentleness and love._

_-I'll always love you and be here for you..._

_She smiled and hugged him.He took her bridaly._

_-Nani?she asked as if she didn't knew what he wanted._

_-We'll go and play husbund and wife._

_Giggle.Nod.Hug.Kiss._

End of flashback...

Her soul was suffering.Her heart hurt.Crying with blood tears.But the door was shut...the hall was dark...everything was empty waiting for him to fill it.But he will never return to fill it.She stood and untied her hair,letting it fall on her shouldeurs.

**Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende  
Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa  
Tada amarini kirei sugite  
Koraekirezu namida afureta**

**Ano hi kitto futari wa**

**Ai ni fureta**

**What you offered straight to me  
With a smile for the last time  
Was just so beautiful  
That I gave way to tears **

**Surely, that day  
The two of us touched love **

She walked towards the bathroom ,slowly taking her clothes off.Less she knew someone from the outside was watching her with intense golden eyes.

_-She still loves us..._  
**-_She does._**

Hotaru filled the tub with water and walked in,wetting her body and hair.Her head proped into the right side of the tub and her thoughts flew away towards her rose.

The shadow approached the window and with a sharp claw he opened it.

-_I want her back...I miss her..._

**_-I miss her too...You shouldn't go in...you'll scare her...She doesn't know me in this form...Us...In this form._**

**Watashitachi wa sagashiatte  
Tokini jibun o miushinatte  
Yagate mitsukeatta no nara  
Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo**

**Unmei to iu igai  
Hoka ni wa nai**

**la la la la la la la la la la ****  
la la la la la la la la la la **

**We sought for each other  
Lost ourselves at times  
And found each other at last  
So whatever result may be waiting for us **

**It's nothing but  
Destiny **

**la la la la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la la la la **

_-I can't hold back anymore..._

**_-Youko..._**

Hotaru rested in the tub her tears combining with the water.

-Merry Christmas...Kurama...she whispered.She opened her mouth then and continued the song.

**Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora ni  
Yasashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte**

**Soba ni ite aisuru hito  
Toki o koete katachi o kaete  
Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni  
Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara**

**In the sky you set out for  
Stars are shining tenderly upon me **

**Stay by my side, my love  
Crossing over time and changing your shape  
You see? The future we haven't yet seen  
Remains here like this **

Youko advanced towards the bathroom and stoped listening the song.And it was true...Even as demon...He came after her...His soul was crying for hers.Hearing her slow breathing and her wonderfull scent...he proped his head against the door.His silver hair fell on his shouldeurs,clothing them.His fox ears twitched at her song.

**Soba ni ite aisuru hito  
Toki o koete katachi o kaete  
Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni  
Nokotteru kara**

**Shinjite aisuru hito  
Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru  
Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto  
Sayonara nante iwanai**

**Ano hi kitto futari wa  
Ai ni fureta**

**Stay by my side, my love  
Crossing over time and changing your shape  
The future we haven't yet seen  
Remains here **

**Trust me, my love  
You live within me  
So I'll never  
Say good-bye to you **

**Surely, that day  
The two of us touched love**

How he missed her sweet voice.How he lust for her to sing for him again...To welcome him when he would return home.He heard her standing out of the water and moving inside the bathroom.He let go of the door's handle and stepped back.Maybe Kurama was corect.Maybe he would harm her more now by returning like this...He was a strange man for her...What if she would hate him?He couldn't bare this...Better to have Kurama as a memory than his real form as a demon.She fell in love with his human form...

Hotaru felt something.She looked over the door and walked towards it.A demon aura...Sesshoumaru couldn't be...She walked into the living room but there was no one.Only the window was opened.She wrapped the towel well around her slim body and went to it.She looked over but saw nothing.That aura was somehow familiar.Telling her something.Her wet hair flew into the cold wind as she kept searching the area with her eyes.As if she wanted to see someone.But her heart knew who it was...or so she wanted to believe.Hope rised in her heart.

-Kurama...did you...came back?she whispered as she closed the window.

Her eyes looked into the ground.As she lifted them she saw a form in the dark.Long hair and...ears?The room was so silent that she thought it would kill her.

-Kurama?she asked and approached.

The moon was slowly lightening the room so she could see the golden eyes.She knew those eyes...The eyes of the man that...kissed her in the parking.Her heart was betaing so fast that she almost forgot to breath.The form moved closer,the light making his hair shine.She saw him as he stepped into the moonlight.Tall...very talll...as Sesshoumaru...fox years...silver long hair...golden eyes...cold expression...and white clothes.She lost her trust...this wasn't Kurama.So...she runed to the door.

-Wait,Hotaru!he yelled but his voice was Youko's so she never...stoped.

She runed on the hallway,crying and shaking.She collapsed at the elevator but succed in stepping in.She was shaking really bad.Tears kept falling.

-It...wasn't him...she mumbled.

She went downstairs and runed out of the building.Thank god it was Christmas and no one was around...But she could care less.She runed towards the one that was closer to her.Usaghi definetly wasn't home,she was probably with her family.Her hope was Sesshoumaru,after all.She runed thru the snow,crying and shaking like a wounded animal.

-Not him...she continued to mumble till she got to the mansion.

She pressed the ell and waited.Her skin was already dark blue from the cold wind.Her soaking towel was still on her,and her wet hair,freezed now was clunching on her scalp.The door never opened and then she saw the light shut.

-No...no...she whispered and then felt the presence again.

She turned but saw no one.

_-Why did she...run?_

**_-You scared her...Leave her for Sesshoumaru now.He'll take care of her._**

_-And what if he decided to take advantage?_

**_-He would never do that.Let's go!_**

_-Fine...for now._

Hotaru collapsed at the door and her breath turned to be even hard to take.A car arrived in the parking and luminated her form a second.Her eyes searched with hope the person she wanted,she needed now.Sesshoumaru didn't saw her.He stepped out of the car with his phone at his ear.

-I love you too Usa.Take care,k?Bye.

He hang up and put the cell into the coat.Then he saw something moving at his door.

-If it's a burgler I'll kill him!he growled.

He came closer,preparing to use his whip when he saw her.

-Ho..Hotaru!he mumbled in surprise and horror at the view of the almost lifeless girl.

-Se...sesh.sesshou...sesshouamru!she hardly spoked.

She was in her four,on the ground,looking at him.He came closer and put his coat over her.He took her in his arms to try to confort her.

-What happend?

He opened the door and took her in,holding her.She was holding him by the neck.He took her upstairs and tried to put her down but she never let go of his neck.

-Don't...please...she whispered.

He complied and sat with her.How could she manipulate him like that?She kept her hands around his neck and her body pressed his in the embrace.He was so warm...

-What happend?

-He...was...there...he...touched me ...Ears...gold eyes...like you...she whispered.

He looked at her with a pale figure.Did someone...attacked her?Even worse...rape her?

-Did he...touched you much?he asked gently.

She denied.

-He...just...kissed me...

Kissed her?He would kill him so slowly...Wait a moment...why was he saw upset baout?Yes she was his almost sister in law but..Did he...loved her already?He looked down at the girl and saw that she was sleeping.He saw her lips half opened,shaking slowly.He bent closer and took her chin gently with his hand.He breath her scent deep and then pressed his lips over hers.He slipped his tongue into her sweet mouth and kissed her deeply,like he wanted all day long.And for his surprise...she answered,wrapping an arm around his neck.His righ hand went under his own coat and placed it on her hip.Such soft skin...So similar to Usahhi's but so different...He came on top of her and left her mouth,to kiss her neck.Her eyes where shut.She moaned when he pressed his weight on her,even if he didn't put all his weight,not to harm her.His body was turning hot as he touched her more.He opened his shirt and returned to her frozed body.His warm chest pressed against hers as he kissed her again.Her neck was so thin and asking to be touched..

-Kurama...she whispered and he stopped.

His eyes looked at her and saw that she was sleeping...dreaming maybe at his brother...He palced his head on her chest and ehard her heart beats.He...what he did?He lowered himself like that?But now was obvious.He liked her a lot...Maybe not love precisely but...he liked her very much.And it hurt him somehow that she whispered **his** name.He could continue...Probably she will not remmeber a thing in the morning but...It would mean to lie to himself and do something to her that will make him unable to look at her into the eyes.Then...he felt her hand on his head.Carresing his hair.he embraced her body so he could at least worm her up.

-Se...shoumaru...she whispered and he looked puzzled and shocked at her.

She smiled.

-Thank you...brother.

Again that word.He will make her change her mind.He will break her defense wall and enter her heart.He will make her love him...But till then...he will have to play the brother's role.He narrowed his eyes and closed his eyes.Her chest rising and fall...Felt so good...He nuzzled his body slowly of hers and he almost pured when her hands touched his tail...And so they slept...


	11. Chapter 11

**The Revolution**

**by Kaiya Sara**

Haruka looked over to Michiru.The sea girl put her violin aside.her water eyes opened and looked directly to Haruka.  
-Something wrong?Haruka asked seriously /  
Michiru gave a nod and took her Talisman.  
-The water is disturbed again.Something...is about to hapen.  
-Is it something we can handle?(she refferes to her and Neptune)  
Michiru looked carefully at her Talisman.It wasn't very clear but it was surrounded with black aura.  
-It's...terrible...she whispered.Not for us Haruka.It's...Faith.  
-Faith?  
-The faith of Saturn.  
Haruka bite her lip and Michiru came closer to hug her.  
-Is not up to us.We're not strong enough to defeat it...as I feel now.  
-Hotaru?Usaghi?  
-Usaghi's light won't destroy this darkness...This darkness can be destroyed...only by darkness.  
-Taru...I hoped she'll never be forced into fighting...I don't like her when she transformes.  
Michiru kept the silence but finally she continued.  
-Hotaru's different when she's in a fight isn't she?  
-Yes...maybe is because of her power...maybe that changes her but...when she's fighting she forgets her humanity.She won't have second thoughts in destroying this threat.  
-Yes...Hotaru has what Usaghi doesn't.Besides the power to anihilate evil with a far less power need than Usaghi but.  
-She forgets who she is,what she has and what she dreams.She forgets about her friends...in the way that she won't think twice to sacrifice evn if that hurts us bad.  
-Death Rebirth Revolution.The power I fear because.  
-That will make her die...As a star.  
-Michiru...can we prevent this?  
-Can say now...I have to wait for the Talisman to react more.  
-I hope it wouldn't be too late...Haruka whispered in Michiru's neck.  
-Haruka...Hotaru will definetly save us but...do we deserve to be the only one saved?  
-Talking like koneko-chan?Hauka smiled.  
-She was correct then.  
-Yes...but guilty is a inevitable feelling.We will feel it...but we'll have to live with it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru opened her eyes.red appeared thru her eyes.Bloody red.She looked down and saw Sesshoumaru's sleeping form next to her.She got up and walked slowly to the window,with the sheets wrapped around her.The window opened slowly at her request.Her hair flew in energy and her eyes where between blank and red.  
-The Revolution is near...is time.  
Her eyes where cold.Unhuman.Sesshoumaru saw them as he walked to her to greet her but stoped at the unexpected view.The last time he saw this eyes where at Inuyasha when they fought for the third sword.Merciless eyes for the enemy.  
-Hotaru...he whispered but it was ignored.  
-Do not stop the Revolution...she said further.  
-Saturn?he tried again.  
This time his eyes met hers.He...didn't recognized those eyes.Full with power,determination.He saw thru her eyes the spirit of the fighter.  
-Yes.was her answer.  
-Why are you awake?  
-The Revolution is close Lord Sesshoumaru.It will come the time when all of you will be purified.There's too much power in this world.  
-What are you talking about?  
The cold wind hit their faces.It was so cold...But she seemed not to notice.  
-Do not...stop it...Faith has decided.The Judgement Day is near.  
With that her eyes changed to her normal state.Hotaru looked innocently to him.What was he going to do with this girl?And...the Revolution!He will have to do some research.  
-I'm sorry for last night...she said.  
'I should sya that...'he thought remembering what he almost did.Tainting the body of such a creature like her.  
-I found you on my porch.You were saying something about Kurama.What happend.  
Her eyes didn't flinched as before.  
-I tooked a decision.Last night make me do it.I had a dream last night...Saturn talked with mer and I told her what I felt also.The war is coming.The War of World Domination.  
Silence.  
-The Sword...she continued coldly.After all..she was Saturn herself.The Sword from Hell.I'll have to take it .  
-That sword is dangerouse,you know it don't you?he said seriously.  
-I know.But so am I.Me and that sword...are one.  
Hotaru turned and sat on the bed.  
-I'm born from Saturn yes.But what you don't know...is that the power of Hell is provided by Saturn.  
Sesshouamru kept his cold face but this was so shocking that it made his skin shiver a moment.Who he loved?  
-Why are you telling me this and not to them?  
-Because Sesshoumaru...this time they will be out of this.Usaghi is to fragile in power to fight this.She will try to go instead of me but I have to protect the Princess.My powers are growing and changing.What's distructive now will turn into.  
-Into?  
-You know enough with this.Knowledge is alos dangerous.I told you this because you will protect Serenity when the time will come.  
-You...saw it don't you?  
Her eyes rised to him and he almost fell for his desire to go to her,hug her,kiss her,make her change her mind.  
-The future?Yes.  
-Th-  
The door bell rang.He looked at her one more time and then went to open the door downstairs.Not much time later the room door opened and Usaghi came inside,worried.  
-I heard about last night Hotaru.Sessh told me.What happened?  
Hotaru's cold eyes turned to gentle,worm eyes towards her Princess.She claped hands with her as Usaghi sat in her knees in fron of her,with ehr hands on Hotaru-s knees.  
-It's ok now.I'm not...confused anymore.Do not worry.  
-Oh Hotaru...how can I not be?You are so important to me,to us!Sesshouamru is quite disturbed you know even if...he doesn't show it he care so much about you...Maybe more than you believe...she said with a giggle.  
-What do you mean,a puzzled Hotaru looked at her.  
-Hotaru you may be the smartest senshi but in love things you're quite dense don't you?  
Silence.Hotaru looked away.  
-I still don't get it...Why are you talking about love in this?  
-Because I think...that Sesshoumaru has something for you.  
Hotaru stood as her eyes flashed with red.  
-Sesshoumaru is your boyfriend,isn't he?  
-Yes...but I can feel when something is changing and i did...He doesn't love me anymore.  
-And you say it so easy?  
-Well,I can't force him into loving me...Besides,I may get back to Darien.(sorry but Darien form sounds nicer than Mamoru.  
-...why...do you mention Sesshoumaru and me?  
-So dense...Usaghi giggled.I thing he had a big thing for you...Like a...crush?  
Hotaru parted with Usaghi's hands and went to dresser.She will borrow a shirt something from Sesshoumaru.She took a vernil one and put it on herself and also a pair of sport pants.She looked like a baby dressed into an adult cloth.But her eyes showed her maturity.  
-There is no such thing.  
-But if it is?You have to move on Hotaru...Kurama sin't coming back you know!Usaghi said sadly as she got up and crushed on the bed.So fluffy this ebd!she giggled.  
-Usgahi...you're much more a child than I am.Kurama isn't coming back I know!Why do you all have to tell me this!she yelled.  
Usaghi remained silent.Did she said too much?  
-Besides...I care about Sesshoumaru as for a brother.Nothing more.  
-Maybe it's too soon for you to move to another love but..don't you thi8nk you suffered enough?  
Hotaru wanted to say Yes...but could only say No.  
-Hotaru...give it a try.  
-NO!she said ferm.I will not hear more of this.Thanks for syaing me so I'll avoide him.I don't want him near me anymore when I know what he feels.My heart...and body...can have a single master.You know who.  
She tied up her hair in a tail leaving a few bangs over her face.With the war coming and all this stuff ,the news about Sesshouamru's feelings confused her more.She didn't need confusion.She had to think at cool.Someone had too from all of them and she was the one.  
-I'm going home.she said and left,passing thru the hall like a tornado and also pass Sesshoumaru.He came into the room and met a crying Usaghi.  
-What happend Usa?  
-I told her...the truth.  
-The truth?  
-About you...loving her.  
His eyes widened.  
-What did you do!  
-I told her!I'm sorry ,ok!I'M SORRY!  
Silence.Sesshoumaru came clsoer and with hesitation her asked.  
-What did she said?  
Usgahi's puffy eyes looked at him.  
-She...doesn't want to..know it.She'll..avoid you.  
Sesshoumaru stood immediatly.Outside the rain began...unusual...it should of snowing but it was raining.Hotaru rushed thru the rain,ignoring the eyes,the curious eyes of the people.  
-Hotaru,wait!she heard behind but didn't stoped.  
Sesshoumaru followed faster.  
-Don't play the sick with me,I know you heard me!  
She kept her runing.  
-HOTARU!  
Her legs went soft and she stoped.Slowly she turned to find a soak Sesshouamru,like herself altough,behind her a few steps.He came closer and reached a hand to her but she jerked off.  
-Don't...touch me.  
-But.  
-Don't touch me ...when you...feel that way.  
He looked at her intensely.He had his look.Her Kurama's sight.The way he...looked at her."Just walk away Hotaru!He isn't Kurama!And this is not fair to him or Usaghi"  
-It's true..he began.  
paused -I do like you...I can't say how it happend but even for me is weird.Is different for what I felt for Usaghi.I just...can't take my eyes of you.  
-You're eyes...are hurting me you know?  
He widened his eyes.  
-My..eyes?Why?  
-You...have his look...Each time you look at me is like I feel him closer...That's why I stood so much around you.But...is time for me to face the truth.You...are not...him.  
-Hotaru...he whispered.  
She turned to leave when he grabed her wrists and pulled her over into him.Into a hug.

**Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni **

**Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu**

** Itsuwari nya uso wo matoi**

** Tachisukumu koe mo naku**

**Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai mama **

**Sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku**

- I just want you near not runing away from me.  
Silence.  
-Let go of me.  
-No.  
-I said let go,Sesshoumaru.  
He hold her tight but she began to struggle.She didn't want to use her powers to release herself.She could harm him beeing unable to control perfectly in that moment her growing powers.  
-I will never let you go.  
She struggled harder when suddenly the street turned silent as if time was stoped.They looked around and then a rose whip hit the floor between them making Sesshoumaru release her.She took a few steps back and looked a moment at Sesshoumaru and then both at the street,where the fog instaled.  
-She's mine Sesshoumaru.  
That voice...It was the voice from the previous night.As they looked closer,they saw a tall figure coming towards them.Tall.Fox ears.Fluff tails and white romanic clothing.Her heart sanked.His eyes flashed between green and golden.His face was cold and motionless but when he stopped at 2 m of them he smiled so kind to her...That smile...She knew who he was...Somehow she knew.  
-Kurama.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not you after all...**

**by Kaiya Sara**

**-Kurama.**  
Her voice breaked the silence.Sesshoumaru came in front of her as if he tried to keep her away from seeing him.To lose any hope that he will be in her heart instead of his brother.She slowly pushed him away and walked closer of the demon fox.  
-Kurama?  
The silver demon noded and approached enough to be able to take her hands in his.She jerked off for both of the dmeons surprise.Sesshoumaru felt hope again and Kurama...well,Youko wasn't happy at all.Was she still scared or something?  
-It's ok,it's me firefly...my sweet firefly...I'm so sorry for causing you so much pain.  
-I...never saw you...in this shape...she began.How come...you're alive?  
But in that moment Sesshoumaru's whip hit the place between them.They took few steps away from eachother and looked at the youkai demon.  
-Stay away from her Youko.Don't believe him Hotaru.He may be a part Kurama now but Youko is in power now.And...you don't know him.He likes playing around with others feelings.  
She looked from Kurama to Sesshoumaru as the youkai lord spoked.  
-Don't mess with me Sesshoumaru.I won't allow you that!  
-Why did you return?  
-Isn't it obvious?For her!  
-Lier.Maybe Kurama wanted but you...I don't think this is the real reason.  
Hotaru droped into her knees in shock.So he really was Kurama after all.What was she gonna do?She still loved him but he looked different and everything Seshsoumaru said...Seshsoumaru may be a cold hearted demon but not a lier.Her head hurted and her heart was confused.She didn't even notice the fight that began between the brothers.  
-Shoukuyuu-Shokubutsu(demon eating plant) whispered Youko and a huge plant grew from his power attacking Sesshoumaru.  
In the youkai's hand appeared Tenseiga the sword of the Dead but now able to fight normal too because of Sesshoumaru's change of heart.Sesshoumaru used his super speed to avoid the plant and attacked after .  
-It's useless Sesshoumaru.Say you'll leave and I'll take my plant back!  
-Ain't no coward!Sesshoumaru said stoic and cut the plans seed with Tenseiga's wave power.  
Finally a scratch thorned Sesshoumaru's shirt and showed his cut chest.But he didn't even flinched.He thought carefully and then sneaked from the plant and attack directly Kurama.Youko avoided but he was cut too by the sword.He was still amazed...how he got cuted...Maybe because he was still big part a spirit.An energy huge bowl began to grow beteen them as they sued their spiritual power to attack against eachother.Trees,building where destroyed around .But they would never give up.They where very powerfull,and very clever.That's when Hotaru reacted.She looked up and noticed the fight.They where fighting like 2 idiots,like some birds for the girl.She stood angry,her eyes turning red.Hotaru was,no...not only Hotaru...Saturn was angry.Her cloths began to blow in energy as she rised a hand above her head.  
-Black Hole...she yelled as she gathered energy.APOCALIPSE'  
With that she threw it into them,parting them.Her attack destroyd much more but she was too angry to care.She was suffering and none of them cared.They thought that she'll simply go with the one that won?They stoped suddenly when her attack hit them,wounding them a little.They saw a very angry Saturn sitting on the walkside.  
-Hotaru...Kurama began and his eyes turned green.I'm.  
-I don't want to here anything!You both can go to HELL from my point of view.I don't need any of you after all this.  
-But...Sesshoumaru began but she was already gone.His eyes turned to his waist and put his sword back.It seems that we lost her...Both of us.  
-I won't give up.She loves me.That's my advantage.If you are as honest as they all say and like Kurama sais you are you will stay away.  
-No.Because it's not only about Kurama now.Is about her too.You're Youko.YOu may fool others but not me.Something is behind all this...you're sudden return...Even if Kurama's soul is in you...he's dead.He can't help her if you want to kill her or damage her.I...WILL protect her even if she hates me after it.  
With that,Sesshoumaru's tall and gorgeus form dissappeared thru the smoke.Youko smirked and dissapeared too,time returning to his normal pace and for others surprise nothing was destroyed around.Everything was fine,like nothing even happend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Loving who?**

**by Kaiya Sara**

Hotaru sat on her futon thinking at what just happened.Her head hurt like hell and she wasn't pleased at all.Kurama...beeing alive...well he was in Youko but still he was back...what was she going to do?She loved Kurama still as much as she used to but...how could she love him when he had the face of a stranger?An attractive stranger yes but she wans't the type to fall for a look.And there was...Sesshoumaru.She couldn't denie that she liked him a lot..He heped her even he was strange sometimes...He didn't forced her into nothing but...this was so confusing?She hoped she wouldn't be forced to choose...for the time beeing.She stood and grabed the remote control.She opened the TV and put it on MTV.Some music may help her clear her thoughts.She laid on her back and closed her eyes listen to the music in the silence of the room.She heard faintly the song she last played with Kurama...'Almost here'.It was on the first rank in top 100.Not only for the song they said...for the pair...the voices combined like wine.But that song her hurt more now than before.Because he was alive...but she still will never see him again.He wasn't the same.Then...What was going to happen with them?

**_Crrrrr.._**

Her eyes opened wide.The door ...someone came in.She stood,with her hair ravished,and her nightdress a little messy.Her small legs took her to the hall.Her hands where ready for an attack.That's when she spoted silver hair.  
-Se...Sesshoumaru?she whispered.  
The shadow smirked and came into the light,very close to her.It was him.Kura...no...Youko.  
-What are you doing here?she asked and walked backwards till she hit the wall.  
He came so close that their bangs brushed .His golden eyes looked deep into hers.  
-I came home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru rested in his room,but how could he rest peacefully when he knew that he would go to her?he knew that maybe in that second they where together but...he had to let her decide on her own.It wasn't his bussiness...She was strong enough to protect herself against of Youko if it was needed but...he knew he would never hurt her even if he was different.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-H..Home?she repeated.  
She could here her heatrbeats.So fast..He came closer ,benting his mouth to kiss her but stoped at a inch of her mouth.She had ehr hands on his chest but did not tried to push him away.Her eyes where tearing.He brushed the bangs from her face to have full view of her porcelain face.Then...he kissed her gently.She opened her mouth shyly and deepened the kiss.She moved her fragile hands around his neck and he put his hands on her tiny waist.

_**Wise man say...**_

_**Only fools rush in...**_

_**But I can't help...falling in love...**_

_**With...u...**_

Those lyrics...the song...She cracked opene an eyes and looked at the TV.It was an old video of Elvis Presly.That song...where did she heard it before?She broked the kiss and hugged Kurama.

**_Take my hand..._**

**_take my hole life too.._**

**_For I..._**

**_Can't help..._**

**_falling in love...with u..._**

She broked the hugg too.The song...it palyed the night when...The Christmas...When she went with Sesshoumaru tot he park...They...hugged...He...hugged her...offered her warmth...and love...for that moment when she mostly need it.She looked at Youko.  
-I'm sorry.But...I can't...be ...with you anymore...Kurama.  
-Ho-  
-Nothing!she yelled and moved away.I can't jump back to you after everything he did to me.  
-You...love him!SESSHOUMARU?  
-Ie!she turned angered.But I can't be with you without thinking at him too.I need time.  
-You have to choose.Now.  
-If you make me choose now you'll lose!  
Youko growled and turned but he stopped like a freezing stone.  
-Tari.  
She gasped.That...voice.  
-Choose who makes you...happy.I don't care even if I wish to be me..as long as you are happy.Seeing you ...made me wish even more to be alive...But I can't offer you that body anymore.I have only this one...My true body.I..love you.  
And he dissappeared.She droped to her knees,crying.  
-Kurama...I love you...But what do I feel towards Sesshoumaru?Why...did I felt...guilty when we kissed?


	14. Chapter 14

Hy!!I'm back!!So sorry but I was very busy with college and problems with my ex.Now I'm back:D

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Sakuya.Challenge.**

**by Kaiya Sara **

* * *

-How do you think this will be?Or this?What about the red collar one?

Hotaru rolled her eyes annoyed.Her manager could be really stressing sometimes.And besides that she was really nervous about the whole situation between her,Sesshoumaru and Kurama.Never mention Usaghi.This was too much for a teenage girl.She felt her head about to explode when her cell rang.

_**Sunrise... madobe ni tatsu kimi ha OBUJE**_

_**furetara sen no namida ni kawaru**_

_**Sunset... koori no tsuki tokasu you ni**_

_**yami ni RAITAA kageshita Lonely Venus**_

-Hai?

_-Is this Hotaru Tomoe?_

-Speaking to.

_-Remember me?  
_Hotaru stood from her place making a sign to K to just shut up and went out of the shop.

-Shuichi?

_-That's me.What's up girl?_

-Pretty bad….how are you?I never got to see you after the show ya know.

_-Well,I was out of town with Yuki.I succed in trick him into coming with me to Canada.But now I'm back and I really want to see you.Besides…._

-Besides?

_-I heard about the thing with Sesshoumaru.You know his a pretty good guy in hiding his secrets._

-Secrets?What do you mean with secrets?

_-Do not worry.Is something good.Not outrageus or something like that.But we should meet and talk,what do you say?_

-I guess it's no problem.Where do you wanna meet?

_-I'll send Yuki to-_

_"WHAT???Shuichi shut-"(background yell)_

Hotaru teardrop.

_-As I was saying,**Yuki** will come and take you at…let's say 4?_

-Ok…..he can find me at Channel Colour.Does he know the shop?

_**-Channel Colour**,don't worry,he'll come or he **sleeps alooooooone** tonight:D_

-Than I guess I'll see ya later Shuichi.Take care.

_-Kiss you bye._

Hotaru put her cell back in her jeans pocket and return inside.K was wearing a big grin.

-I take the silver and black ones K.

-No red?

-No red.

-What about cherry?

-K…

-ok,ok….but the fluffy one is quite-

-K!

-Fine,fine you're the boss.

She sat back to her sit and thought at what Suichi wanted to say with that.Than,she heard at the opened TV LCD her favorite song from Lucifer.C no binetsu,that was her cell phone ringtone as well.

-Sakuya sure is good looking but I don't like his sight….it makes me..shiver…she whispered to herself.I feel so bad for him….Aine died months ago…he lost someone he loved just like me.

She inhaled and then asked something to drink.In 10 minutes Yuki would come.She listened to the song happy but when it was about to end she stood suddenly and bumped into something hard.

-Ouch!

-You should open your eyes.They are given to be used.

She was mad.As she looked up she noticed to blue eyes fixing her.She arched an eyebrown and passed a hand thru her long and weavy hair.

-I am using them.Maybe u should put a third one.

That guy was no one else than Sakuya-the one speaking 2 seconds ago.He smiled at her.

-Don't smile like that…she mumbled and moved out of his way.

-I like your voice.

She stoped.What did he said??

-I liked **Almost here** a lot too.

-Thank you,she replied icy.

He turned to her and she did the same.

-Would you care for a remake?

That stabbed her.How could he ask something like that?It was her's and Kurama's…..last song.

-If you sing in a duet with me on a song of yours yes.

-Which song?

-**Love melody.**

His face remained emotionless.A smile cracked then.

-Deal.

She paled.How..could he?That was a song for Aine and none other.

-You can't possibly take it seriously,she said angered.

-I am.And we just had a deal.

-I made no deal!

-nanannana she heard behind and turned.

Sakuya smiled to his band.Hotaru saw red in front of her eyes.

-Fine!she yelled.

That's when Yuki came in and came to her.He saw her all flushed in anger and put an arm around her waist.

-Does he bother you ?

Sakuya looked at the older man.Hotaru looked to be confortable with him.

-He?He should be someone to me so he would be able to bother me.Let's go Yuki-san.

She turned and took Yuki's arm.Yuki glared Sakuya and then the 2 of them left the shop.

-Ouch!Yuki's Lucifer said.

-Was that her boyfriend?other asked.

-No…I don't think so…she's still….into Kurama.

Sakuya lowered his eyes and turned.

-Come .Let's finish this quick.


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: The past or the Present?

by Kaiya Sara

* * *

Hotaru sighed.Yuki's driving was relaxing and,beside the fact she was so stressed with the love triangle in which she was,now she met that Sakuya.She liked him a lot,as an artist.He was a very talented man,with a voice that made your heart and soul feel alive and he was also a very good looking man.His eyes where strange but in a good way.She liked them.They showed that he was a kind man,not a bad one.But the way he acted towards her made her dislike him now.He was rude.That song…how could he dare to ask that?

-Are you ok?

Hotaru shoot her thoughts away and looked at the gorgeus man beside her.A man that loved another man.But that wasn't a bad thing.It was kinda strange for most people but where is love…nothing else matters.

-I'm fine Yuki-san.Arigato.

-Sakuya….That Sakuya did something to you?

He turned left on the 6Avenue.Hotaru looked over the window at the peacefull people doing their stuff.

-He asked me to sing with him 'Almost here.'

Yuki continued his drive but felt thru her voice that what Sakuya did was foolish.

-And you answered?

Hotaru snaped.

-I sai that I'll sing with him only if I'll sing one of his song.I said 'Love Melody' because I thought he will see and understand.But he...he said yes.I was shocked!

-Then...u accepted.

-No I...well...yes...but I don't want too!

-If you back off now it will be bad you know.

Hotaru remained silent.She knew that Yuki was right.Before they entered the apartment Yuki stoped her and told her.

-Hotaru...you are a very beautiful,attractive,smart and talented woman.You must be carefull with who you talk with and what you talk about.It's for your own good.ok?

She nodded and smiled.Yuki smiled an invite her in.Shuichi came from no where and hugged her tightlt.To tightly for Yuki's point of view.

-Come in the bedroom I have to tell you something BIG!

Yuki looked intensely at them.Shuichi smiled to him and took Hotaru to the bedroom.

-So,what was all that about Shuu-chan?she asked as she took of her jacket and remained in the white blouse she had with empty shouldeurs and the low jeans.

-You won't believe it but Sesshoumaru...has a secret!

-We all have Shu..

-No,you don't get it...THAT Sesshoumaru has a secret!

Hotaru blinked confused.

-Look at this!he said and gave her his cell.

It was a picture with...a younger Sesshoumaru...singing...on a stage.

-No way Shu..

-O yes...he used to sing in the 90's.He was very good too and he received lots of contracts but he refused them and became what he is now in 2000.He never ever singed again.

-Maybe he disliked it?

-Hotaru...u can't dislike something once you do it!On free will!

She looked at him and then back at the picture.

-Do you...have any song?

-Well,he took good cae of erasing any track of him being a singer but I succed in find a cd.I think is the last,he laughed.

Hotaru smiled and took the CD Shuichi gaved her.

-Thank you Shu-chan.

-Hotaru,I like you a lot.I want us to be the best friends.I want your happines.Try to be,ok?

Hotaru smiled kindly and kissed Shuichi friendly when Yuki came in.The tall blonde remained silent like a sulk.Hotaru giggled and went to him.

-Thank you both…..Yuki….you and Shu are my best friends…she said and kissed Yuki friendly on the lips.

Yuki blushed a second.Hotaru waved a hand to Shu and left the apartment.

-Ok,what was that about?Yuki asked the younger boy.

Walking down the street,Hotaru looked at the Cd.So Sesshoumaru used to sing also?Wow that was something,isn't it?I mean….try to imagine Sesshoumaru singing….No way….But it was true..Just when she was about to take a cab something caught her eye.A bus full with children stopped suddenly at the STOP sign when it shouldn't.She put the Cd in her bag and went closer.She heard some screams and that made her hurry.She droped the bag and hurried.The bus door suddenly exploded and a big demon with great claws came out,having some kids with him.The kids were crying and yelling for help.Around,time seemed to stop._'A time demon…'_.Hotaru grabed her wand and yelled:

-Saturn Silver!Make up!

She transformed and didn't hesitate attacking the demon.Even if the kids were with him.She had tactics to avoid the innocent souls.So,she closed her eyes,her symbol shining…Taking two of her fingers to it,she created a light that soon turned into a black fireball.

-Silent Reaper!!!!

It was her attack against time stoppers.It seemed to work since the demon let the children go and tried to avoid the attack.And it did.

-Damn senshi….You bitch!Die!

Great attack came from the demon,shaking the earth and everything with it.Hotaru lost balance and fell down,taking a blow exactly in her abdomen.Some demons began to appear around her…..demons that served the Silence Queene.They came from the Hell's Gate,that appeared behind Taru.She stood,fast,and attacked again.

-Soul Reaper …….SHIRE!

The enemy tried again to avoid it but couldn't.His soul slowly began to came out,to Hotaru.Her eyes were by now bloody red.A wicked smile appeared on her face as the soul vanished,eaten by her demons….After eating it,they surrounded her,like pets,purring to their master.Her hands moved on their own and carresed some of them.

-Good boys…

A pure cry awake her from her condition.The demons disappeared fast thru the gate,leaving everything how it was.Their mistress detransformed,not understanding what exactly happened.She went to the children,exausted.

-It's ok…relax….everything is allright….ssshh….she embraced many of them,trying to calm them down.

The police soon arrived and take care of the 'incident'.Hotaru watched from the shadows.her violet yet sad eyes smiled a little,happy that none of them suffered after.Then,she took her lost bag and start to walk when everything around her shaked again.She leaned against a tall tree and breath deeply.

-What's,wrong with me?

Then she felt her shirt wet.She looked down and saw that it was all red,with her own blood.She laughed.She had forgotten to feel pain…But the blood there…on her belly….Her eyes filled with tears…and she sat down…crying….and clunging her hands around her belly.

_Flashabck…_

_Kurama smiled and hold her hand on the car seat.She let her head on the seat and watched his smile.That's when the car hit something and it crashed,after a few more hits.When she opened her eyes he with his head on her lap,all bloody.She beagn to cry and call his name but…nothing…Water…cold water began to fill the car…that's when she realized they crashed over the bridge._

_-Kurama….please…_

_-Ho…Taru…he said soflty._

_Hotaru embraced his head as she couldn't move more.She noticed her belly filled with blood…maybe hers…or his._

_She heard hardly the police and the ambulance._

_-Take…her first.She's…having my baby.._

_Before she lost conscience she remember they taking her away…and the car seemed to go under water…._

_-KURAMA!!!!!!!!_

_End of flashback…_

That's how it happened after all…she remembered now more….He knew about the baby….How could she lose it like that?Crying even hard she hit with her small hands the tree.

_Flashback…_

_-Hotaru came here a second girl!Minako yelled annoyed._

_-Coming coming!she said smilling._

_Minako pushed her into a room filled with other people and Hotaru was kinda dizzy._

_-I present you Kurama.Leader of Diablo.Kurama-Hotaru._

_She met his green eyes and her heart skiped a beat.He smiled and kissed her hand._

_-Enchante.._

_She blushed._

_End of flashback.._

It began to snow..As the sun came down….The snow was heavy and it turned to be so cold…her chest moved slower and slower…breathing less and less.

_Flashback.._

_-Wouldn't be great to have Christmas together?_

_Hotaru looked from the kitchen to him.He was on his favorite chair,smilling to her._

_-Of course Kurama…_

_He made her a sign to come to him.Blushing she approached and sat on his lap.His bog hands worked on her back,warming her.She giggled and bent down to kiss him.He kissed her back and then took her in his arms._

_End of flashback…_

A shadown bent over her.Her empty eyes,with no more tears to cry looked up,not really interested in who it was.She felt warm hands hugging her….pushing her to a warm chest.The coat smelled so nice….like Kurama's..

-Kurama…she whispered and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru looked worried at her and hurried her o his car.He placed her to the front seat and covered her with his blanket.He will take her home,to his place, and treat her wound.

He treated her wound and let her sleep.He dragged a chair next to the bed and watched her for long time.After a few hours she woke up…rising sleepy in her bottom and looked around.She saw him sleeping in the chair and stepped out of the bed.She took the hand he had on his lap and took it to her face.He was so warm..he was…alive….She still suffered after Kurama…even if he was back as Youko…he wasn't the same…She couldn't just fall for lust or something.She needed love…and Sesshoumaru loved her…He woke up…and saw her holding his hand.She turned red and let go of his hand but he grabed her arm instead,pulling her into him.She could feel his heartbeat and she knew that he could smell her desire for him,for his attention.Just like a small pet.

-You're scent changed.How come?

She just turned even more red.So,he came closer and licked her left ear.She shuddered and let her head on his shouldeur.His hands removed her long hair from her shouldeurs and then began to kiss tenderly her neck and jaw.

-Sesshoumaru…she whispered.

She now lost to her need to be loved and to the way she liked Sesshoumaru...but in the end...will she stay in the Past or take the risks of a Present.Sometimes you feel safe in the Past...but you can't run away from the Present...for eternity..


	16. Special Note

* * *

_**Ok guys I decided to end my stories…..each one of them…in time.I need you 2 decide what u want…Hotaru/SEsshoumaru or Hotaru/Kurama/Youko.What would you like?I really miss writting and I think to continue doing it...Well I'm still busy with my own book which I write so... don't know...kiss u all!!**_

* * *

_**Kaiya Sara  
**_


End file.
